Tierra de Dragones
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Nuevos Enemigos aperasen tratando de capturar a los peleadores y los únicos libres son dan y runo podrán salvar a sus amigos con la ayuda de nuevos aliados ?
1. Chapter 1 La invasión

**Capitulo 1 : La invasión**

**Esta historia inicia en un mundo muy alejado de la tierra en un mundo conocido como Drakelia también conocida como la "tierra de los dragones " ese mundo habitaba la paz y la armonía hasta el fatídico día que el hijo mayor del rey tomo el trono , el joven príncipe en sus primeros días la tierra de Drakelia vivía en paz pero el día que el príncipe fue corrompido por la ambición al poder causada por la antigua leyenda de ese mundo que decía así " Solo aquel que pueda reunir el poder de los 6 atributos será el poseedor del poder mas grande de la existencia " y la ambición del príncipe lo izo tomar varios mundos en busca de los atributos pero sin éxito hasta que su ambición lo llevo al planeta tierra y aquí comienza nuestra historia**

* * *

><p>? : -sentado en lo que paresia un gran trono estaba un chico de alrededor 17 años de edad de piel blanca , de cabello blanco con el cabello todo revuelto sus ojos era de un color rojo escarlata pero por alguna razón su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche blanco , usaba un traje gris claro de camisa y pantalón - Vestal , Gundalia y Neathia , tanto que eh buscado y sin resultados eso es lamentable , pero bueno talvez en el siguiente mundo se obtengan mas resultados jejeje – recargaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras sonreía –<p>

? : su majestad – aparéese inclinado frente al trono un chico de la misma edad al príncipe , su cabello era azul oscuro todo revuelto y usaba un traje totalmente negro , chaqueta negra de mangas largas y pantalón negro un poco rasgado de color negro y sus ojos eran de color negro como su cabello –

? : oh Kyo menos mal que has llegado dime que me tienes buenas noticias jeje

Kyo : si su majestad el planeta de nombre tierra ya fue localizado y ya tenemos todas las tropas de dragones listos para la una invasión a gran escala , solo esperamos la orden

? : eso esta muy bien , pero antes reúne a mis generales tengo cosas de que hablar antes de la misión comience jeje

Kyo : así será su majestad –un destello negro lo cubre y desaparece –

? : -en ese momento aparecen 6 luces , amarilla , verde , roja , azul , negra y café – nos ah mandado llamar su majestad ? – la luz verde se convertía en un joven de 19 años de cabello verde muy largo que le llegaba a la espalda y dos mechones le pasaban por enfrente de los hombros , sus ojos eran azul agua , en la frente tenia la marca en forma de diamante de color amarillo , usaba una gabardina roja muy larga abierta y debajo una playera negra , usaba pantalón negro y en su mano derecha tenia una flauta dorada

? : cuales son sus ordenes su majestad – la luz azul se convertía en una chica de una edad de 18 años de cabello azul claro largo hasta la cintura de ojos verde esmeralda , usaba un sombrero blanco con un adorno en forma de copo de nieve dorado , tenia gantes negros muy largos , en su cuello usaba una bufanda blanca y usaba un vestido negro un poco corto –

? : por favor que no es obvio , su majestad nos reunió para planear el ataque jeje – la luz negra se convertida en un joven de cabello naranja muy largo un poco ondulado no se le podía ver sus ojos ya que usaba una mascara negra con detalles morados , ojos rojos y solo le cubría la mitad superior del rostro , tenia puesta una gabardina negra de manga corta con guantes negros y pantalón color azul oscuro –

? : eso es por que nuestro príncipe sabe que antes de una gran invasión debe planear una estrategia – la luz dorada brillaba y aparecía un joven de 19 años de cabellera larga de color morada oscura sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso muy penetrantes , en su cabeza tenia dos grandes cuernos de color amarillos oscuros , usaba una armadura roja que solo le cubría el pecho y hombreras del mismo color en sus manos se le podía ver grandes garras –

? : creo que lo piensan demasiado jóvenes jeje – la luz café se convierte en un hombre de 25 años de edad , de cabello azul claro de ojos largo atado con una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de un tono morado oscuro , usaba una capa de color marrón oscura y una armadura de un tono mas claro de marrón pero solo le cubría el pecho y los hombros –

? : - y por ultimo la luz roja se convierte en un hombro de 27 años de edad , su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro todo revuelto y uno de sus mechones le cubría el ojo derecho , sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro y solo tenia una expresión de seriedad en su rostro , usaba un traje de color morado oscuro completo y en su cintura tenia la funda de una espada y al momento de aparecer solo estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados –

? : su majestad Eliot mis compañeros y yo esperamos sus indicaciones para ir al planeta humano de nombre tierra –decía el peliverde inclinado en el suelo –

Eliot : muy bien – se levanta de su trono y detrás de el aparéese un mapa digital de la tierra – esta misión para usted será de ir y encontrar a estos seis individuos y traerlos ante mi , Mihikari tu deber es ir y traerme eh este chico de nombre Shun Kazami , supongo que debería ser fácil de atrapar para alguien de tus habilidades jeje

Mihikari : así lo are su majestad –sonríe levemente el peliverde y una corriente de viento lo cubre desapareciendo –

Eliot : Sophie tu deber es traerme ah este chico de nombre Marucho Marukura se que puedo confiar en tus habilidades con el agua para esto jeje

Sophie : no se preocupe su majestad traeré a ese chico ante usted – junta sus manos y aparéese un charco de agua debajo de ella y se hunde en el agua por completo –

Eliot : bien Black Sun tu misión es traerme a esta chica de nombre Alice Gahabich solo trata de que esa chica llegue viva si ? -sonriendo con malicia –

Black Sun : bueno majestad no le prometo nada , are lo posible por contenerme jejeje – una flama negra lo cubre por completo desapareciendo –

Eliot : bueno el siguiente jeje , Magekyo tu debes traerme a esta chica de nombre Runo Misaki imagino que sabrás controlar a esa chica jeje

Magekyo : yo me ocupare de traerla aquí su majestad de eso no lo dude ni un poco jejeje – un rayo de luz lo cubre desvaneciéndose –

Eliot : entonces Yue espero que estés lindo por que debes ir en busca de esta chica Julie Makimoto si fueras como Black Sun diría que no seas tan duro pero en tu casa diré que no seas tan suave jeje

Yue : je muy bien su majestad jeje por eso no debería preocuparse jeje –mueve su capa cubriéndose así mismo y desaparece –

Eliot : entonces querido Aurion creo que el sobrante será tuyo no? Dan kuso y ahora que lo veo hay un gran parecido entre ustedes dos es muy extraño la verdad

Aurion : debe ser solo una coincidencia del destino nada mas –con un tono muy serio y frió , se da la vuelta y se comienza a ir hasta que un tornado de fuego lo cubre desvaneciéndose en el aire –

Eliot : puede que este sea el mundo que mas diversión me de de todos a los que eh ido –voltea mirando la pantalla – dan kuso eh? supongo que tu serás la mayor presa que vaya a casar y seguramente tu energía de atributo formara parte de mi colección personal al igual que tus amigos jeje – sonríe mostrando un pequeño colmillo de su labio superior –

* * *

><p>Kyo : -caminando por los pasillos – seguramente ya todos abran sido asignados respectivamente .. – cierra un poco los ojos – Alice Gahabich ..<p>

? : -se escucha una voz burlona detrás de el – hola tierra llamando a Kyo , en vez de ponerte a fantasear con una chica , que bueno no te culpo ella es muy hermosa jejeje

Kyo : piérdete Black Sun no me interesa nada que tengas que decirme – solamente dándole la espalda –

Black Sun : awww eres una ternurita , pero sabes ? su "majestad " me dio ordenes de ir por esa chica y creedme que cuando la encuentre jugare con ella un ratito jeje

Kyo : las reglas dicen que no se permite jugar … aquí venimos por cosas serias no por tus juegos de niños tontos ..

Black Sun : y desde cuando yo respeto las reglas eh ? además que te ase enojar Kyo? Si yo recuerdo bien tu ya tuviste tu tiempo de diversión con esa chica cuando viniste a la tierra en la misión de exploración oh acaso me equivoco ? que derecho tienes tu para venir y decirme que no debo jugar con ella cuando tu ya tuviste tiempo de jugar con ella y seguro la disfrutases jejeje –sonreía cínicamente –

Kyo : …cállate! – se voltea y en sus manos aparecen un sable oscuro que corta el cuerpo de Black Sun a la mitad –

Black Sun : - ambas mitades del cuerpo se convierten en cintos de cuervos y Kyo podía oír su voz dentro de su mente – **ohhh que reacción mas violenta amigo mío menos mal que solo use un clon para jugar contigo ya que yo realmente ya estoy en dirección a la tierra ya nos veremos a mi regreso que podría ser un poquito tardado jajá jajá**

Kyo : -apretaba sus manos con gran fuerza y unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían de su mano derecha – no pienso dejarte hacerle daño a alice… -seva corriendo lo mas rápido que podía –

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2  El primer objetivo

**Capitulo 2 : El primer objetivo**

**Todo el cielo de la ciudad de Japón se oscurecía por completo por una tormenta muy grande cuando de pronto del cielo comienzan a bajar cientos de dragones comenzando a destruir todo a su paso**

Mihikari : -bajando del cielo montado sobre un dragón de color verde – bien creo que este debe ser el dojo de la familia kazami eh ? es muy amplio jeje – toma su flauta y con solo tocar una nota destroza la entrada - espero que no les importe mi descortés entrada jeje – caminaba un poco entrando –

-justo al momento que el entraba comienzan a salir cientos de trampas –

Mihikari : -tocaba su flauta y su cuerpo era cubierto por una esfera de aire que detenía todas las trampas – por favor es todo ? esperaba mas –volteando a los lados – por favor joven kazami entrégate por las buenas jeje

Shun : no se quien seas pero largo de mi casa – caminando por el pasillo llegando hay –

Mihikari : ohhh jejeje así que eres el joven kazami eh ?

Shun : antes que hagas cualquiera cosa quien eres – mirándolo seriamente –

Mihikari : mi nombre es Mihikari y eh venido en tu búsqueda para llevarte ante su majestad el príncipe de drakelia jeje

Shun : no entiendo mucho de lo que dijiste pero me basta con saber que eres el enemigo …

Mihikari : bueno si lo pones en ese punto , si jeje

Shun : -le lanza un kunai rápidamente –

Mihikari : -toca una melodía de su flauta creando una barrera de aire detiene el kunai - que lindos juguetes tienes pero ya pelearas enserio jeje

Shun : demonios .. –salta hacia atrás y comienza a alejándose mientras piensa – este tipo puede crear defensas de tipo viento usando las tonadas de su melodía .. así que tengo que seguir este camino .. si lo llego a campo abierto tendré ventaja

Mihikari : -se escucha como tocaba la flauta –

Shun : que planea aho..- en ese momento una presión de aire lo golpea en la espalda tirandolo al suelo – demonios … - se levanta –

Mihikari : pobrecito déjame reconfortarte con mi melodía jeje – comienza a tocar una melodía diferente con su flauta –

Shun : no entiendo que tratas de hace..-se tapa los oídos con fuerza – ahhhhh!.. mi cabeza!..

Mihikari : -aun tocando su melodía y piensa – pobrecito pensó que mi poder solo era de defensa pero usando la frecuencia de sonido puedo hacer que esta melodía pase por los oídos llegando al cerebro dándole como dicen los humanos un dolor de cabeza extremo y entre mas escuche mas será el dolor que sentirá jejeje

Shun : -intentando taparse los oídos con fuerza - …si esto sigue así voy a … eso es!.. – tira al suelo una bomba de humo –

Mihikari : -comienza a toser dejando de tocar su melodía – muy ingenioso jeje –mira que shun se avía ido – puedes correr amigo mío pero podrás huir de mi ? jeje –caminando tranquilamente –

Shun : -sube por las escaleras - .. con la distancia que gane debería estar lejos del alcance de su música… -respirando hondo – debo pensar en un plan .. su ataque se basa por medio al sonido de su melodía pero .. si pudiera cortar el sonido con un sonido mayor creo que tengo un plan .. –sigue subiendo por las escaleras –

Mihikari : -llega a las escaleras y comienza a subir – uh ? que es esto – se inclina y toma del solo una pequeña esfera de papel – que lindo jeje – se miraba que tenia una mecha y esta se enciende por si mismo – ohh diablos jeje – tira la esfera y esta explota – una bomba miniatura muy ingenioso jeje –se miraban caer mas de las mismas esferas de papel – así que ohh ya veo que tramas jeje

Shun : -avía llegado al tejado del dojo – aquí estaré fuera del alcance.. –

-se escucha la melodía de la flauta –

Shun : eso es imposible! –se da la vuelta –

Mihikari : debo admitir queme has dejado impresionando shun kazami no solo descubriste las funciones de mi flauta si no que también descubriste la debilidad de técnica especial pero es una lastima que tanto esfuerzo y no sirviera de nada jeje

Shun : no lo creo! –lanza un kunai –

Mihikari : por favor ese juguete otra vez ? –se ase aun lado y mira que el kunai tenia una bola de papel con una mecha corta – demonios! – apunto de hacerse aun lado pero la pequeña bomba explota cercas de el -

Shun : un tiro directo ..

Mihikari : -cuando el humo se disipa estaba cubriéndose con sus manos – jeje .. muy bien chico me sorprendiste jeje ..

Shun : no puede ser no tiene daño alguno

Mihikari : -se mueve muy rápido y golpea a shun en el estomago con fuerza asiéndolo retroceder –

Shun : -se sujeta el estomago – eso fue rápido ..

Mihikari : ahora si kazami desaparece jeje – lo patea con fuerza tirandolo del tejado –

Shun : -justo antes de caer del tejado - .. el que desaparecerá serás tu .. –sonríe un poco y con un kunai corta un hilo casi invisible que estaba amarrado al tejado –

Mihikari : -en ese momento cientos de hilos lo amarran por completo y todos los hilos estaban cubiertos por las pequeñas bombas –

Shun : -cae al suelo de la entrada duramente – uff.. esto se termino .. ahora ..

Mihikari : -tratando de soltarse y las mechas de todas las bombas se encienden - esto no puede ser! .. –todas las bombas explotan sobre el –

Shun : será mejor ir con los demás .. seguro y tienen problemas –se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar –

Mihikari : -cae al suelo de pie – que .. tan pronto y te vas .. kazami jeje ..

Shun : -se voltea pero al momento que lo ase una melodía comienza a sonar y se sujeta la cabeza – aaahhhhhh!

Mihikari : -seguía tocando la misma melodía –

Shun : aaaaaaahhhhhh! … lo siento … chicos creo que no podré ir a ayudarles … a..alice… -cae al suelo inconsciente –

Mihikari : bueno fue difícil pero ya termino jeje … -sujeta a shun de la ropa y lo levanta – peleador uno recolectado jeje – toca una melodía y una corriendo de aire los cubre a ambos desapareciendo –

**El primer peleador a caído y a sido shun que pasara ahora con el y quien será el siguiente en caer ante el poder de los guardianes del príncipe ?**

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3 El poder oscuro del príncipe

**Capitulo 3 : El poder oscuro del príncipe **

Mihikari : -un tornado de color verde aparecía en el salón del trono del reino de drakelia y el aparecía cargando a shun – su majestad ya eh regresado con el peleador del viento jeje

Eliot : muy bien Mihikari eres el tercero en llegar jeje – sonríe con malicia al ver a shun –

Mihikari : tercero ? quienes fueron los primeros en llegar ? – pregunta con curiosidad –

Eliot : el primero en llegar fue Yue con las peleadora de la tierra y como regalo me trajo al que paréese ser su novio un chico de nombre Billy o algo así y luego llego Sophie con ese peleador del agua de nombre marucho jeje

Mihikari : que raro pensé que Aurion seria el primero en llegar jeje

Eliot : yo pensaba lo mismo pero el aun no llega y se me ase bastante extraño pero ya sabes como es el , le gusta jugar con su presa jeje

Mihikari : y donde dejo al peleador del viento su majestad ?

Eliot : llevártelo al laboratorio de Kivar , el comprobara si este chico pose el cristal de atributo y si no siempre podemos usar el cuerpo de este chico para crear nuevos cristales de dragón jeje

Mihikari : así será su majestad –sale de hay y unos minutos después entra a un laboratorio que avían cientos de cápsulas con personas dentro y mete a shun en una cápsula – la colección del príncipe aumenta considerablemente – mira la cápsula donde estaban marucho , julie y Billy – agua , tierra y un premio también de tierra jeje

Yue : fue muy fácil capturar a estas presas jeje –llegando hay –

Sophie : es verdad esperaba mas pelea pero creo que espere mucho de un pequeñín jeje –llega caminando junto con Yue –

Mihikari : paréese que la mitad del grupo ya esta reunido jeje

Yue : pronto tendremos noticias de los demás no olviden que los tres restante son los mas peligrosos jeje

Mihikari : jeje puede ser pero todos concluimos que el mas temible es el príncipe Eliot oh acaso olvidan que el solo fue quien destruyo Neathia ?

Yue : como olvidarlo

**[Flash Back ]**

**Un gigantesco dragón negro con grandes cuernos y con grandes ojos negros tenia a los 6 generales en su espada junto con Kyo y el príncipe Eliot**

**Black Sun : jeje esto será muy divertido – sus las palmas de sus manos son cubiertas por flamas negras –**

**Yue : paréese que las fuerzas Neathianas ya se han reunido y puede que se complique un poco ya que ellos nos superan en numero -cruzado de brazos –**

**Eliot : y desde cuando nosotros nos retrasamos por que el enemigo sea mas numéricamente ablando ? –parado frente a los demás - esas fuerzas Neathianas no son mas que insectos ante mi – levanta la palma de su mano y aparéese una espada de color morado oscuro con un cristal negro en el centro –**

**Kyo : esa es .. la legendario Espada Eterna …**

**Eliot : -se miraba como los Neathianos atacaban – sobrecillos les tocara descubrir el verdadero poder de la energía de la vida! - el cristal que tenia en el centro de su espada comienza a brillar y agita su espada con gran fuerza liberando una gran cantidad de energía que destruía todo alrededor de ellos tanto a todas las fuerzas Neathianas como a todas las plantas , animales eh incluso los lagos y ríos que estaban dentro del área del ataque avían sido destruidos –**

**Mihikari : … asombroso … -mirando al los alrededores y todo avía quedado como un desierto todo árido y sin vida –**

**Sophie : y .. eso solo fue una liberación de poder … - estando muy nerviosa –**

**Magekyo : no quisiera imaginarme el poder de su majestad en una pelea seria ..**

**Eliot : y bien ? que estamos esperando ? aun que si este es el poder de este mundo no hallaremos muchos sujetos de prueba interesantes pero puede que la princesa de este mundo sea un buen espécimen jeje – mueve su espada asía adelante y el gigantesco dragón se comenzó a mover asía el castillo de Neathia –**

**[Fin de Flash Back ]**

Yue : jeje … ese es un poder temible y mas pensando que alguien de la edad del amo pueda usar tanto poder como para poder blandir la espada eterna es increíble – cruzado de brazos –

Sophie : por cierto … alguien recuerda que paso con la princesa Neathiana ?

Mihikari : si recuerdo bien el amo se la llevo para que formara parte de su colección personal y creo que pronto se llevara a estos también jeje

Yue : bien chicos con su permiso pero yo tengo un asunto pendiente si tienen noticias de la tierra me lo hacen saber jeje –se marcha de hay –

Sophie : muy extraño no has notado a Yue comportarse extraño últimamente ?

Mihikari : ignoro totalmente las razones que tiene Yue de su comportamiento pero la verdad no deberíamos meternos , sabes que dice su majestad de meternos en los asuntos que no están en nuestra incumbencia –ablando tranquilamente el peliverde –

Sophie : muy bien no abra que meternos en esto por ahora.. oye y si vamos al salón real a ver el progreso de Aurion y los otros ? jeje – ablando en un tono un poco infantil –

Mihikari : bueno vamos jeje -ambos se marchan de hay cerrando la puerta del laboratorio –

? : -sale de entre las cápsulas una misteriosa silueta negra que se acerca a la computadoras – muy bien ahora tengo que liberar a los peleadores antes que me descubran ...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en la tierra<strong>

Dan : - corriendo por las calles ya que avía logrado escapar de los soldados de drakelia – demonios no se que esta pasando pero tengo que ir con runo! No puedo dejar que le hagan daño! Runo aguanta hasta que yo llegue! –corriendo lo mas rápido que podía –

Aurion : -lo miraba correr desde el tejado de una casa - Dan Kuso eh?... – una brisa de aire movía los mechones castaños que le cubrían los ojos – veamos … si tu motivación te da el poder para avanzar - salta del tejado rápidamente cayendo de pie frente a dan impidiéndole el paso –

Dan : -se para en seco al verlo – fuera de mi camino! No tengo tiempo para juegos!

Aurion : Dan Kuso … -sacando su espada de su funda – muéstrame que tu deseo por rescatar a tu amada puede darte el poder para vencerme eh ir a rescatarla …

Dan : -lo miraba directo a los ojos y piensa – esa mirada… por que se paréese tanto a la mía ?… -dejando de pensar - en que demonios estas pensando? Debo ir a salvar a runo y lo are aun que sea pasando sobre ti! –corría asía Aurion y tomaba una espada que estaba clavada en el suelo de algunos soldados de drakelia – fuera de mi camino! – lo atacaba con la espada asiendo que el filo de ambas espadas chocaran entre si –

Aurion : …cuanta determinación – moviendo su espada a un lado asiendo retroceder a dan – pero no te bastara con eso para hacerme a un lado

Dan : seguiré atacando una o mil veces no me importa! Pero tu no me detendrás! – seguía atacándolo una y otra vez con la espada –

Aurion : - solo se cubría con su espada pero siquiera se movía de donde estaba parado – ya basta de juego .. –agita su espada con fuerza lanzando a dan con fuerza estrellándolo en el muro de una casa –

Dan : -lentamente caía sentadose en el suelo con la mirada agachada –

Aurion : si este es el poder de tu corazón … que decepción dan kuso … -se daba la vuelta apunto de irse -

Dan : … - se levanta lentamente tomando la espada – jeje … te lo dije no es verdad …

Aurion : -se voltea y lo miraba –

Dan : te dije … que te atacaría una o mil veces… -se levanta por completo – pero .. tu no me detendrás para salvar a runo! – atacaba a Aurion con su espada y sin que el se diera cuenta la espada se cubría por una extraña aura de fuego y al momento que ambas espadas chocan entre si asía retroceder un poco a Aurion –

Aurion : -sonríe un poco – paréese que ahora si comenzara la verdadera pelea Dan kuso jeje ...

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4 La combinación doble

**Capitulo 4 : La combinación doble **

Dan : -atacando con todas sus fuerzas y seguía usando la espada cubierta en llamas –

Aurion : - solo bloqueando los ataques de dan – eres bueno pero solo eres un niño … seria esperar demasiado de ti

Dan : no me menos precies! –agita su espada con fuerza lanzando lo que paresia un tornado de fuego –

Aurion : -se sorprende un poco pero con solo agitar su espada corta el tornado - …ya veo tu poder viene de las emociones que genera tu corazón como el enojo …

Dan : no se ni como ago esto y no me interesa solo muévete de una vez!

Aurion : tanto es tu deseo de ver a esa chica de nombre runo ? …

Dan : así es ,ah si que no me interesa si tengo que acerté a un lado a la fuerza yo iré con ella! –apunto de atacar otra vez –

? : Dan! – se escucha la voz de una chica acercarse muy rápido –

Dan : yo conozco esa voz en donde sea..Runo!

Runo : -llega corriendo – Dan!.. por fin te encuentro! –apunto de acercarse a el cuando cientos de cadenas de luz la sujetan por completo – aaahhhhh! –trata de liberar – suéltenme!

Dan : runo! – mira a Aurion totalmente furioso – suéltala!

Aurion : yo no hice eso .. este es juego tuyo no es así …Magekyo … -mira al cielo –

Magekyo : -bajando del cielo lentamente – se puede saber cual es tu juego Aurion? Bien pudiste terminar con este chico desde el primer minuto

Dan : suelten a runo!

Magekyo : la quieres salvar ? pues tendrás que pelear conmigo y vencerme rápido por que por cada minuto que pase las cadenas la apretaran mas y mas jeje - sobre las palmas de sus manos le aparecen tres grades garras de energía de luz en ambas manos –

Aurion : - pone su espada frente a el – atrás … Dan kuso es mío ..

Dan : -toma otra espada que estaba clavada en el suelo - no se preocupen por eso si tanto quieren peleare con los dos al mismo tiempo! – apreta ambas espadas y estas se cubren con llamas rojas y comienza atacar a los dos –

Aurion : - se mueve hacia atrás y lo ataca con su espada –

Magekyo : - se mueve y gira rápidamente y ataca a dan con sus garras –

Dan : -cruza ambas espadas frente a el deteniendo el ataque de ambos , apreta un poco los ojos y alza ambas espadas hacia adelante asiendo que ambos retrocedieran un poco – tomen esto! – se mueve muy rápido atacando a los dos al mismo tiempo –

Aurion : -se cubre con su espada y piensa- es bueno ..

Magekyo : -detiene la espada de dan con sus garras – nada mal mocoso

Dan : no tengo tiempo para esto! – sigue atacándolos una y otra vez sin detenerse –

Runo : - solo podía verlo y pensaba – como es posible que dan sea tan fuerte como para poder luchar contra ellos dos a la vez … de donde saca esa fuerza…

Dan : toma! – gira rápidamente logrando darle un corte con su espada a Magekyo arrojándolo al suelo –

Magekyo : -se levanta - … maldito mocoso! Ahora despídete de tu novia! –apunto de apretar la palma de su mano cuando un corte de aire color rojo corta las cadenas – que?

Aurion : yo tengo mi código … y lastimar a una chica no es parte de el ..

Magekyo : no me interesa eso! muy bien ya me arte de este juego de niños tontos! –alza su mano y del suelo salen cientos de cadenas doradas que dirige asía dan – estas cadenas te mandaran a lo mas profundo del infierno jajaja!

Runo : Dan! Muévete! Uh? – paresia que el tiempo se avía detenido – que pasa aquí – se levanta y en ese momento una extraña voz se escuchaba en su mente –

**? : quieres ayudarlo ? –se escuchaba la voz de una chica –**

Runo ; no se quien seas pero si! quiero ayudar a dan!

**? : eso esta bien … si quieres ayudar toma un trozo de la cadena de luz**

Runo : te refieres a esto? – se inclina en el suelo tomando un trozo de la cadena que avía usado Magekyo para atarla – y ahora que ago con esto ?

**? : muy bien ahora necesitas pensar en alguna arma … ya el resto depende de ti .. –se dejaba de oír su voz y el tiempo comienza a regresar a la normalidad –**

Runo : piensa runo .. piensa rápido! – el trozo de cadena comienza a brillar –

Magekyo : hasta nunca dan kuso jajajaja!

Dan : -solo esperaba el ataque cubriéndose con sus espadas –

Runo : Dan! – en ese momento el trozo de cadena se convierte en una flecha echa de luz y se lanzaba por si sola destrozando todas las cadenas –

Magekyo : que demonios es eso! – la flecha chocaba con lo que paresia una barrera alrededor de el – no puedo creerlo! Esta flecha esta atravesando mi defensa de Multi capas mágicas! –la flecha destrozaba la barrera mágica y le daba directo en el pecho lanzándolo al aire y cae al suelo bruscamente –

Dan : -voltea mirando a runo asombrado – cielos runo tu hiciste eso ?

Runo : ammm si eso creo jeje – con una gotita tipo anime en la frente –

Dan : oye runo eso que tienes en tu mano que es ? – mirando lo que paresia un arco de color azul celeste en las manos de runo –

Runo : - lo mira y lo toma – no lose no me avía dado cuenta que lo tenia

Dan : y al menos sabes que tipo de flechas lanza ?

Runo : no se talvez si .. – cierra los ojos y en el arco aparéese una flecha de luz – si me concentro lo suficiente puedo crear flechas de luz

Dan : cielos eso es sombroso jeje

Runo : y no savia que pudieras usar también una espada y menos cubrirlas en llamas jeje

Magekyo : - se levanta sujetándose el pecho – muy bien mocosos … ese ultimo tiro fue muy poderoso debo admitirlo … pero esta vez no tendrán la misma suerte!

Dan : se me ocurre una idea runo pero necesito que lances otra flecha

Runo : bien – toma la flecha que avía creado y la pone en el arco –

Dan : ahora lánzala!

Runo : a ya va! –lanza la flecha de luz –

Dan : haber ah que te sabe esto! –agita ambas espadas al mismo tiempo lanzando un tornado de fuego que se combinaba con la flecha de luz de runo –

Aurion : -piensa- increíble .. apenas han descubierto sus poderes … y ya son capaces de usar compasiones así …

Magekyo : ni creas que recibiré eso directo! – crea una gran barrera de luz frente a el y la flecha al chocar con la barrera la comienza a atravesar – esto es imposible! – la flecha destroza la barrera en pedazos y estaba apunto de darle directo –

Aurion : -se mueve a gran velocidad colocándose frente a Magekyo y agita su espada fuertemente desviando la flecha asía otra dirección –

Dan : que?

Runo : eso es imposible! Desvió el ataque en combinación!

Aurion : son solo niños sin experiencia … si piensan que una simple combinación doble servirá para derrotarme están equivocados … - mueve su espada y esta se cubre con flamas rojas como las de dan –

Dan : muy bien ya es hora de ponerse serios!

Aurion : si eso quieres … por mi encantado de cumplir tu ultimo deseo…dan kuso … -ambos estaban apunto de atacar –

? : -se escuchaba unos cuantos aplausos y se miraba como alguien se acercaba – jejeje muy bien , maravilloso lo has hecho estupendamente dan kuso a pesar de ser un simple humanos has superado mis expectativas jeje

Aurion : -voltea y logra reconocerlo – no … no puede ser … que haces aquí ?

Magekyo : … su majestad que ase aquí príncipe…

Eliot : jeje – caminando tranquilamente – no podía dejar la oportunidad de encontrarme cara a cara con Dan kuso jeje

Dan : tu quien diablos eres?

Eliot : Mi nombre es Eliot soy el príncipe de drakelia y aquel que ordeno el ataque a tu mundo dan kuso jeje

Dan : -apretando con fuerza sus manos – así que … fuiste tu quien izo todo esto …

Eliot : no te preocupes pronto te reunirás con tus amigos formando parte de mi colección personal como tus amigos marucho , shun y tu amiga julie jeje –sonriendo burlonamente –

Dan : eres un … esto jamás.. te lo voy a perdonar me escuchaste! Y yo pienso salvar a mis amigos! - suelta una de sus espadas y la espada que sujetaba se cubre por llamas rojas –

Eliot : será divertido ver como lo intenta jeje – ase aparecer su espada –

Aurion : … la espada eterna … esto será muy malo para dan kuso ..

Dan : te voy a derrotar aquí mismo! – corre asía Eliot apretando con fuerza su espada –

Runo : espera dan! No lo hagas!

Eliot : veamos si tu eres capas de soportar el peso del poder de mi espada dan kuso jejeje – su espada comienza a brillar –

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5 Desafiando al destino

**Capitulo 5 : Desafiando al destino**

Dan : toma esto! –salta y ataca a Eliot con su espada cubierta en llamas –

Eliot : que risa me das dan kuso jeje ! –gira rápidamente las espadas de ambos chocan entre si y el suelo se llenaba de grietas por el poder de ambas espadas –

Dan : -salta hacia atrás – no pude ni moverlo! – sigue atacándolo con su espada –

Eliot : patético humano te mostrare que tu lugar es debajo de mi como el insecto que eres jeje – bloqueando los ataques de dan fácilmente –

Dan : ya deja de jugar conmigo! -lanza un corte de aire con su espada –

Eliot : -mueve su espada asía aun lado cortando el corte de aire a la mitad – eso es todo ? por favor dime que no , apenas empezamos la diversión dan kuso jajaja – mueve su espada a los lados y se miraba como cada vez que movía su espada dejaba un rastro de luz asiéndolo tomar la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas –

Dan : que.. es eso ? – da unos pasos atrás –

Runo : dan! No te quedes hay! Corre!

Eliot : muy tarde dan kuso! Recibe mi movimiento oscuro! Abertura! – salta hacia atrás y lanza un pequeño rayo de energía de su espada y esta energía choca con la marca en forma de estrella – esta técnica refleja todas mis técnicas y las aumenta su potencia 5 beses su poder así que .. adiós jeje – la marca en forma de estrella lanza un gran rayo de energía oscura –

Dan : demonios! – se cubre con su espada esperando recibir el ataque –

Eliot : quedaras echo polvo dan kuso jeje – en ese momento una flecha de luz se le impacta en la espalda – ahhhh! – pierde la concentración y el rayo oscuro se desvía hacia otro lado y voltea atrás mirando a runo con su arco en sus manos – bien…atacar por la espalda esta bien para las mujeres que no pueden atacar de frente pero desperdiciaste tu tiro con mi barrera multicapas extrema esa cosa solo fue un golpe leve pero me sorprendiste eso fue todo jeje

Runo : no me subestimes! –con una vena en la frente y sigue disparando flechas de luz –

Eliot : -voltea a verla y todas las flechas se desviaban a los lados como si estuvieran chocando con una barrera invisible – me aburres jejeje

Runo : ahhhh! Deja de usar entupidas barreras! – sigue disparando flechas totalmente furiosa –

Eliot : - sonriendo burlonamente y bosteza un poco - cielos tanta diversión debería ser contra la luz , oh bueno todo lo bueno debe tener su final no crees ? - levanta su mano cerrada en forma de puño señalando a runo y solo levanta el dedo del medio y el dedo índice formando una pequeña bola de luz verde – adiós Runo Misaki –sonriendo con malicia –

Dan : a ella no la metas en esto! Tu pelea es entre tu y yo!

Eliot : eres muy terco dan kuso cuando termine con tu novia seguirás t..

Dan : - antes que terminara de hablar lo golpea en el rostro con su puño destrozando su barrera mágica –

Eliot : - abría sus ojos por recibir el golpe y cae al suelo –

Magekyo : imposible…su majestad…fue ..fue…

Aurion : fue derribado por el simple puño humano , je que ironía de la vida su majestad insultando a los humanos y uno chico humano lo derriba con solo su fuerza de voluntad y su puño – sonríe un poco –

Magekyo : de que te ríes estupido! Nuestro señor fue lastimado!

Aurion : y ? el dio la orden de no meternos en esta pelea así que se buen chico y obedécela jeje ..

Magekyo : grrr…miserable .. de que maldito lado estas!

Aurion : del que yo considere el camino correcto para mi destino jeje ..

Dan : runo! Ataquemos ahora que su barrera fue destruida! – agita su espada lanzando un tornado de fuego –

Runo : no tienes que decírmelo dos veces! –lanza una flecha de luz –

Eliot : - se levanta tocándose el rostro donde avía recibido el golpe de dan – como te atreves…dan kuso! –en ese momento recibe el impacto de ambas técnicas al mismo tiempo y se crea una gran explosión –

Dan : eso es todo jeje

Runo : lo conseguimos jeje – saltaba de los escombros donde estaba y lo abrasa del cuello –

Dan : y que? Quien de los dos de ustedes quiere ser el siguiente jeje

Magekyo : je.. eres un pobre ingenuo si crees que su majestad seria derrotado con solo unas técnicas de aficionados como esas jeje

Dan : de que hablas que no vez que el ya esta vencido.

Eliot : enserio dan kuso ? jeje –el humo se disipa y el estaba intacto con solo algunos raspones en su ropa - cielos me hicieron rosquillitas con eso jeje

Runo : im..imposible… le dimos con todo lo que teníamos y el no tenia su barrera… - retrocediendo un poco –

Dan : esto no puede ser posible…

Eliot : como veo que les gustan los juegos de alto poder entonces déjenme ayudarlos por que esta vez les prometo que no quedaran rastro de ustedes dos ni de esta ciudad jeje –una gran aura oscura cubría su espada –

Dan : - se pone frente a runo – …

Eliot : despídanse de esta vida y lárguense al infierno jajajaja – agita su espada lanzando un gigantesco corte de viento color oscuro que arrasaba con todo lo que tuviera alrededor –

Dan : este .. es el fin ? …

? : - un resplandor dorado choca con el corte de Eliot desviándolo –

Eliot : que! Otra vez te metes en mis planes!

? : - frente a dan y runo estaba una chica de piel blanca de cabellera gris del mismo tono que el que Eliot y lo tenia muy largo sujetado con una cola de caballo , de ojos color ámbar oscuros y usaba una chaqueta color gris oscura con detalles blancos con guantes del mismo tono gris largos con pantalón color gris oscuro con botas largas - no pienso dejar que lastimes a nadie mas Eliot!

Eliot : eres una maldita terca! Lisanna! Deja de meterte en mis planes!

Lisanna : creo que lo terca viene de familia no es así? Jeje … - crea una bola de luz dorada – lo siento Eliot pero no permitiré que lastimes a estos chicos! – lanza la bola dorada al suelo creando una gran luz dorada que cegaba a Eliot , Magekyo y Aurion –

Eliot : -cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos – Lisanna! No hullas cobarde! – cierra los ojos y lanzaba cortes de aire por todos lados con su espada –

Magekyo : -se cubría con sus manos hasta que la luz se desvanece por completo – no puede ser.. se han escapado ..

Eliot : …te escapaste…y te llevaste a mis presas… te voy a encontrar… y te voy a hacer pedazos Lisanna! – agita su espada fuertemente y con la pura presión del aire derribaba cientos de edificios –

Magekyo : su majestad .. no creo que Deva ..

Eliot : cállate! Si hubieran echo lo que les ordene desde un maldito principio no abría sufrido esta maldita humillación contra mi hermana! Son un par de inútiles buenos para nada!

Aurion : muy bien chiquillo ya cállate … para empezar el que se confió de mas … fuiste tu si hubieras puesto mas atención a la pelea y menos a tus tonterías nada de esto habría pasado

Eliot : te atreves a culparme de esto! Realmente quieres morir verdad!

Aurion : veamos si eres capas de blandir tu espada contra mi …

Eliot : no me retes! – lo ataca con su espada pero a escasos centímetros del rostro de Aurion se detiene –

Aurion : y bien ? por que no me atacas ? – mirando con desafió a Eliot –

Eliot : si no fuera por que tu poses la llave del poder de la espada eterna te mataría sin dudarlo – ase desaparecer su espada – vamonos tengo que saber hacia a donde se fue Lisanna y que tiene planeado hacer con mis presas – se da la vuelta y cae un relámpago negro sobre el desapareciendo –

Magekyo : un día de estos Aurion su majestad no se tentara el corazón para matarte y lo sabes así que deja de retarlo - chasquea los dedos y un resplandor dorado lo cubre y se desvanece –

Aurion : mientras el quiera poseer la espada eterna no me podrá hacer nada… pero debo admitirlo dan … me dejaste impresionado jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos –agita su espada y un tornado de fuego lo cubre desapareciendo –

* * *

><p>Black Sun : -se encontraba parado sobre un gran dragón negro que bajaba del cielo justo frente al laboratorio del abuelo de alice – esperemos que mi querida alice este en casa y espero que no le moleste mi visita después de tanto tiempo – una brisa helada movía su cabello naranja hacia enfrente y se miraba como comenzaba a nevar – ohh nieve cuantos han pasado desde que estuve aquí y vi esto por ultima vez? Bueno no importa , creo que llego el momento de enseñarles a todos el poder de la llamas del sol negro jeje –las palmas de sus manos se cubren por flamas negras –<p>

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6 El despertar del demonio

**Capitulo 6 : El despertar del demonio **

Black Sun : -caminaba por la nieve solo mirando a los lados –La,la-la, la-la, la-la. – cantando una melodía – esto me trae muchos recuerdos jejeje

**[Flash Back ]**

**? : - un pequeño niño de 6 años de cabello naranja corto y unos mechones le cubría los ojos mientras jugaba en la nieve cantando una melodía –**

**Cae la nieve**  
><strong>y esta tarde no vendrás;<strong>  
><strong>cae la nieve<strong>  
><strong>y mi amor de luto está.<strong>  
><strong>Es como un cortejo de lágrimas blancas<strong>  
><strong>y el pájaro canta<strong>  
><strong>las penas del alma.<strong>

**Esta tarde no vendrá**  
><strong>y yo a desesperar,<strong>  
><strong>mas cae la nieve<strong>  
><strong>y no vienes a verme.<strong>

**La,la-la, la-la, la-la**  
><strong>Esta incertidumbre,<strong>  
><strong>el frío y la ausencia,<strong>  
><strong>oh Dios, oh silencio,<strong>  
><strong>inmensa tristeza.<strong>

**Esta tarde no vendrá**  
><strong>y yo a desesperar,<strong>  
><strong>mas cae la nieve<strong>  
><strong>y a mi lado no vienes.<strong>  
><strong>La, la-la, la-la, la-la<strong>

**? : -se escuchan aplausos y se oía la voz de una niña – esa es una linda pero triste melodía – decía una pequeña niña de la misma edad de el del mismo tono de cabello y de ojos color marrón –**

**? : -la mira y sonríe – Alice! Que bueno verte jijijiji – la abrasaba fuertemente – te extrañe mucho alice**

**Alice : Aliasse deberíamos ir a casa el abuelo esta preocupado por ti jijiji**

**Aliasse : siii dile que hay voy jijiji – se levanta y los dos se van de hay muy rápido , después de eso solo se miraba una explosión y a la alice pequeña gritaba el nombre de Aliasse una y otra vez –**

**[Fin de Flash Back ]**

Black Sun : -destrozando la entra al laboratorio – ding dong hay alguien en casa? Si que bueno jejeje

Alice : -baja rápido por las escaleras – que fue lo que Pas… - lo mira – quien eres tu! Y que haces en el laboratorio de mi abuelo!

Black Sun : Alice Gehabich verdad ? realmente como pensé todo una linda señorita jeje – se le comienza a acercar –

Alice : -retrocede un poco – a..aléjate de mi! No te me acerques!

Black Sun : ohh por favor que aras ? jeje –sonriendo de forma burlona aun acercándose a ella –

Alice : - sale corriendo y sale por la puerta trasera del laboratorio corriendo por el bosque –

Black Sun : correr ? pero a donde vas a correr jeje –solamente caminando y entraba al bosque –

Alice : - corría lo mas rápido que podía por el bosque – creo que ya lo perdí … -voltea hacia al frente y mira a Black Sun frente a ella y se detiene cayendo al suelo –

Black Sun : jeje – se inclina un poco mirándola y solo sonreía burlonamente y la toma del brazo y la levanta –

Alice : suéltame! – trataba de soltarse del agarre de Black Sun –

Black Sun : estamos en un bosque en medio de la nada nadie nos escucharía así que grita lo que quieras nadie te ayudara jeje

Alice : suéltame por favor!..

Black Sun : que linda eres pero no te voy a solta… -apunto de terminar de hablar pero alguien lo patea en el rostro lanzándolo asía la nieve del suelo –

Kyo : - parado frente a alice – no te dejare que la toques …

Alice : -se le queda mirando - .. no puede ser..k..Kyo ?...

Kyo : quédate detrás de mi y no te muevas …el es muy peligroso …

Black Sun : - limpiándose la poca sangre que tenia en los labios – jeje vaya llegaste mucho antes de lo que avía contemplado jeje - se levanta –

Kyo : -solo lo miraba con una mirada muy seria y fría –

* * *

><p><strong>Palacio de Drakelia<strong>

Aurion : -mirando por una ventana - así que … Kyo es el único de todos nosotros que pose un cristal de atributo Darkus

Eliot : así es , es el único que nació con el cristal de atributo en su cuerpo , pero es una gran carga –cruzado de brazos –

Aurion : déjame adivinar ese cristal esta ligado a sus emociones no? –mira a Eliot sentado en su trono –

Eliot : así es y un cambio radical en sus sentimientos lo ara entrar en el modo Overdrive –cierra los ojos –

Aurion : Overdrive? El poder de la transformación , seguro Kyo podrá manejar el nivel 1 pero el nivel 2 es demasiado para el , de echo hasta para mi el nivel 2 es algo que no puedo controlar seria una destrucción segura para todo y todos los que estuvieran cercas de hay

Eliot : las nubes negras cubren el destino de Kyo – con un tono muy serio –

* * *

><p>Kyo : -saltaba asía atrás muy rápido esquivando las bolas de fuego de Black Sun – mientras mantenga mi velocidad podré ganarle<p>

Black Sun : -lanza dos bolas de fuego negro – jeje

Kyo : -las esquiva con facilidad saltando hacia un lado –

Black Sun : je te atrape jeje - mueve sus manos muy rápido y las bolas de fuego se mueven por si solas –

Kyo : no puede ser! – las bolas de fuego lo golpean cubriéndolo por las llamas negras –

Alice : Kyo!

Black Sun : juego terminado jeje

Kyo : -el fuego se dispersa y ahora solo tenia una camisa de tirantes negra y en su pecho se miraba una gema negra muy brillante – no pienso dejarte atacarme otra vez … por eso activare el nivel 1 del modo Overdrive! - en su espalda salen dos grandes alas de murciélago negras y su cabello se avía echo mas largo que le llegaba al espalda –

Black Sun : ohh así que este es el poder del Overdrive vaya jeje – paresia muy confiado –

Kyo : - en su mano aparéese una lanza echa de energía oscura y la lanza –

Black Sun : - se mueve aun lado y la lanza destruye una gran parte del bosque – por favor Kyo mi poder es mucho superior al tuyo y aun que tengas ese poder no eres rival para mi jajaja ! - las palmas de sus manos se cubren por flamas negras y comienza a atracar a Kyo-

Kyo : -se movía mas rápido esquivándolo y agita sus alas lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire –

Black Sun : - se cubre con sus manos – por favor jeje – golpea con fuerza el estomago con Kyo y lo patea con fuerza tirandolo al suelo –

Alice : -pensando – **esto es malo … Kyo tiene muchos problemas…**

Kyo : -se levanta rápidamente – demonios..

Black Sun : - lo toma del rostro y lo estrella en el rostro – jajajaja! – se forma una explosión en la palma de su mano –

Kyo : -cuando Black Sun lo suelta tenia el rostro un poco quemado - … no puede ser…incluso con el nivel uno del Overdrive… - se levanta – nunca pienso rendirme … pienso proteger a alice… esa fue la promesa que le hice … que hasta que la persona que ella ama regrese yo la protegería con mi vida!

Black Sun : que patético eres aun que eso es normal para quien convivió con los humanos jeje – le dispara un rayo de energía delgado –

Kyo : … no puedo moverme…esto es muy malo … - cierra los ojos y el ataque le atraviesa el pecho y cae al suelo –

Black Sun : es hora de terminar este juego jeje – flota en el aire y levanta sus manos al cielo comenzando a formar una bola de fuego negro - recibe mi técnica mas poderosa Kyo! Recibe el Sol Negro jaja! – avía formado una gigantesca bola de fuego pero todo el fuego se comprime formando una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanza –

Kyo : …-solo cerraba los ojos y su cristal brillaba intensamente y la bola de fuego lo golpea directamente formando una gran explosión y todo alrededor se avía llenado de flamas negras –

Black Sun : -bajaba al suelo – lo siento Kyo pero meterte en el camino del sol negro es un pase directo al otro mundo querido amigo jejeje - se da la vuelta –

Alice : -estaba tirada de rodillas tapándose los ojos mientras lloraba - … no puede ser que ayas muerto Kyo … tu fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte… - apretaba sus manos –

Black Sun : no llores al final su muerte fue sin dolor y rápida jeje – se le acercaba y estaba apunto de sujetarla cuando de pronto un gran resplandor de luz negra salía del cráter donde avía caído Kyo - que es eso?

Alice : - levanta la mirada aun con lagrimas en los ojos –

Black Sun : - se escuchaba un fuerte rugido y todo el suelo se cubría por grietas – que demonios es eso!

Kyo : -una gran aura oscura salía del cráter y poco a poco el salía , justo cuando Black Sun lo ve a los ojos , sus ojos estaban totalmente negros y solo se podía ver la iris color azul , tenia marcas negras en ambos ojos que comenzaba desde la base del ojos y terminaban en al final del rostro , su cabello se avía vuelto mucho mas largo que le llegaba a las mitad de las piernas , en su cabeza tenia dos grandes cuernos negros , ya no tenia puesto la camisa de tirantes , sus zapatos se avía echo pedazos y solo tenia tres grandes garras en cada pie y una muy larga cola muy delgada como un látigo –

Alice : ..K..Kyo..? … - lo miraba con temor -

Black Sun : -traga saliva nervioso – e..este debe ser el nivel dos … del Overdrive.. no pensaba que seria así de monstruoso … con solo sentir el poder de aura que tiene siento escalofríos … a un así no pienses que me das miedo Kyo jeje …

Kyo : -extiende sus alas con gran fuerza y sale volando con gran velocidad hacia Black Sun –

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7 El nuevo equipo

**Capitulo 7 : El Nuevo Equipo**

Kyo : -despliega sus alas y vuela a toda velocidad hacia Black Sun –

Black Sun : por favor piensas que un golpe directo bastara para detenerm…

Kyo : -ya estaba detrás de el y con la palma de su mano lo toma de la cabeza lanzando con gran fuerza asiéndolo atravesar varios árboles –

Alice : …increíble … es muy rápido … -mirando con asombro a Kyo -

Black Sun : -quitándose algunos troncos de enzima – cielos! Eres muy rápido jeje –las palmas de sus manos se envuelven en llamas – pero no basta para ganarme jeje

Kyo : -se mueve muy rápido poniéndose frente a alice y le da un pequeño cristal negro – vete … esto se pondrá muy peligroso …

Alice : que es esto ?...-mirando el cristal –

Kyo : es un portal cristalizado … romperlo en el suelo y abrirás un portal que te llevara con la princesa Lisanna … ella podrá ayudarte ahora vete…

Alice : no puedo dejarte aquí solo!..

Kyo : alice por favor … vete…

Alice : no te dejare!... si algo malo pasara!...

Kyo : que te largues! No vez que solo eres un estorbo aquí?

Alice : p..pero ..

Kyo : no es mas que una simple humana no sirves para la batalla … ahora largate… -con un tono de voz muy frió –

Alice : - baja la mirada – esta bien… solo cuídate …-seva corriendo –

Black Sun : pero que horrible forma de hablarle a una damita jeje

Kyo : …cállate y ya quilate esa ridícula mascara…ella ya se fue … -mirándolo con seriedad –

Black Sun : vaya así que lo savias jeje – se quita la mascara mostrando unos ojos marrón y su rostro tenia parecido al de Alice –

Kyo : Aliasse Gehabich … cierto ?

Aliasse : ohhh eres un espía o algo por el estilo ? –sonriendo burlonamente -

Kyo : … ya déjate de juegos …

Aliasse : como gustes te demostrare el poder de mi transformación nivel 1 de mi Overdrive jejejeje – apreta sus manos mientras una aura oscura lo cubre y su brazo derecho se vuelve totalmente negro lleno de escamas y todo el brazo estaba cubierto por grietas que brillaban de color blanco , su ojo derecho se avía vuelto como el de Kyo totalmente negro y con la iris de color roja – mira el poder de mi brazo demoníaco jeje

Kyo : nivel 1 ?... me tomas por un juego ? …

Aliasse : - aparéese frente a Kyo y lo ataca con su brazo demoníaco –

Kyo : demonios!...- se cubre con sus brazos y de un solo golpe del brazo demoníaco de Aliasse lo estrella en varios árboles - … cuanto poder… de ataque… pero eso no basta para ganar una pelea

Aliasse : jajajaja! – su brazo se estira por si solo –

Kyo : -salta hacia atrás muy rápido esquivándolo - así que tienes la habilidad de estirar tu cuerpo …

Aliasse : es una habilidad útil sabiéndola usar jeje – las grietas de sus manos comienzan a brillar y comienza a atacar a Kyo –

Kyo : - se mueve muy rápido tomándolo del brazo demoníaco y lo golpea en el estomago con gran fuerza –

Aliasse : -retrocede un poco sujetándose el estomago – bueno… en algo tienes razón yo soy fuerte en poder pero en velocidad no puedo ganarte jeje … -lanza una gran llamarada de fuego hacia Kyo –

Kyo : -se cubre con sus alas –

Aliasse : te atrape! – saliendo de entre las llamas negras y lo golpea en el rostro con su brazo demoníaco –

Kyo : - cae al suelo formando un gran cráter por la potencia del golpe – eso es todo ? … -agita sus alas con fuerza lanzando un corte de aire –

Aliasse : - el corte le da directo lanzándolo hacia atrás pero cae de pie – vaya nada mal murciélago jeje …

Kyo : - se levanta rápidamente – mejor ponte serio de una buena vez …

Aliasse : pero que impaciente resultaste amigo mío , pero esta bien si quieres ver mi poder desatado a su máximo poder quien soy yo para negártelo jajajaja – la misma aura negra lo cubre por completo y su brazo izquierdo se vuelve de color negro cubriéndolo por las gritas brillantes – entiendo esto Kyo tu no eres el único que pose un poder de la oscuridad por que yo también poseo un Overdrive de nivel jajajaja – su ojo izquierdo se vuelve de color negro con la iris roja y su piel del rostro se torna de color oscura pero sin grietas solo marcas rojas que pasaban por debajo de ojos , tenia dos grandes cuernos y en su espalda le salían dos grandes alas de dragón con púas en la puntas del alas y una cola larga y gruesa llena de púas –

Kyo : un Overdrive nivel 2? … tu eres un humano … como fue que obtuviste un poder único en los drakelianos …

Aliasse : muy simple Kyo usando los experimentos del profesor Kivar fui capas de darme a mi mismo el poder de un verdadero drakeliano y con ellos un cristal de atributo jeje –sonríe burlonamente - antes de exterminar tu existencia de este mundo te daré mi explicación final . en lo que tu y los otros jugaban a los soldaditos con Eliot yo por mi lado me ponía a investigar mas a fondo el motivo por que lo que el era tan poderoso y finalmente di con la respuesta de la espada eterna es la clave de todo su poder – se cruzaba de brazos –

Kyo : vaya …esa fue tu "gran" deducción ? … me has dejado impresionado –sarcasmo –

Aliasse : entonces tu murciélago savias acerca de Origin?

Kyo : Origin? Que es eso?

Aliasse : oh por dios no lo sabes? jajaja – se tapa un poco los labios – Origin es el demonio guardián de la espada eterna y la fuente de su poder jeje

Kyo : maldito engendro… como sabes todo eso? - apretando las manos –

Aliasse : tengo mis fuentes de información muy fiables y se todo sobre el Origin desde su poder hasta quien formo el pacto con el para darle la espada a Eliot , pero bueno basta de charlas es hora de que se abra el telón de esta gran obra "La extinción del clan de los dragones oscuros " jajaja

Kyo : esta vez… no planeo dejarte escapar … y pienso darte oportunidad de trasformarte…

Aliasse : haber si como hablas muerdes perrito faldero jeje

Kyo : - extiende sus alas y sale volando a gran velocidad hacia Aliasse –

Aliasse : vamos si vales la pena murciélago jajaja

* * *

><p>? : -desde las ramas de los árboles se miraba una pequeña silueta de un niño de diez años de edad cargando un pequeño bulto mientras seguía a Alice - abra sido buena idea haber dejado a esos dos solos ..?<p>

? : -el pequeño bulto que cargaba comenzaba a hablar con una voz tono mas infantil – nuestra misión es encontrar a hermana mayor y informarle a hermano mayor cuanto antes lo que les pase a esos dos es lo de menos hermano mayor se ocupa de los detalles después

? : es cierto … -sigue saltando entre los árboles –

* * *

><p>Lisanna : -aparecen frente a un gigantesco árbol con dan y runo – bienvenidos peleadores al gran árbol de Ygdrasill<p>

Dan : árbol y..y..ygdra que? –con una gota anime en la frente –

Runo : Ygdrasill –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : si eso jeje

Runo : enserio tu no tienes remedio –con una mano en la frente –

Lisanna : -reía divertida al ver la escena – bien vamos peleadores – baja por un pasaje secreto debajo de la raíz del árbol –

Dan : -siguiéndola – pero que ingenioso escondite , quien buscaría bajo un árbol jeje

Runo : por lo que nos contó en el camino prince..

Lisanna : solo Lisanna por favor jeje

Runo : -sonríe – Lisanna entonces por lo que nos contaste tenemos que pelear con tu hermano pero solo dan y yo no podremos –mirando a la peliblanca –

Lisanna : no tienen de que preocuparse nosotros les vamos a ayudar y salvar a sus amigos y a detener a mi hermano

Dan : "nosotros"? hay mas personas que nos pueden ayudar?

Lisanna : si y los llevare a que los conozcan a todos jeje - llegaban a los mas profundo que podían llegar y abre una puerta –

? : Lisa! Menos mal volviste sana y salva – se acerca una chica de unos 17 o 18 años de cabello amarillo largo con las puntas del cabello eran de color negras y tenia sus ojos de un tono ámbar y rojo , usaba una chaqueta roja sin mangas con una camisa negra debajo y un pantalón corto negro – uh? –mira a dan y runo – y ellos quienes son ?

Lisa : Xiao ellos son Dan Kuso y ella es Runo Misaki jeje

Xiao : ahhhh son ustedes los peleadores? Que emoción tenerlos con nosotros jeje – saltando de un lugar a otro muy emocionada –

? : Xiao que pasa con ese escándalo tan temprano! -saliendo de una habitación sale un chico de 20 años de edad de cabello gris corto con el cabello revuelto pero caído de ojos azules claros usaba una chaqueta negra de manga larga con algunos cinturones cafés y usaba unos pantalones azules y una funda de pistola a cada lado –

Xiao : mira Reiji! Tenemos nuevos compañeros jeje

Dan : mucho gusto mi nombre es..

Reiji : si lose Dan Kuso sabemos todo sobre ti y todo los que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida jeje

Runo : vaya eres muy famoso dan jeje

Dan : pues claro jejeje – en ese momento recibe un golpe en la cabeza – auch!

? : oye no presumas por cosas tan pocas cosas esas chico tonto jeje – atrás de el estaba una chica de 15 años de edad de cabello azul muy claro y largo hasta la cintura , tenia dos trenzas que le pasaban por enfrente de los hombros y las trenzas estaban sujetas por dos cascabeles con una cinta roja usaba un short muy corto color azul claro y solo usaba una blusa negra con adornos dorados que solo le cubría los pechos y además usaba una chaqueta azul claro de manga larga pero era corta que no le cubra ni la mitad de la espalda , sus ojos eran de color ámbar y tenia dos marcas rojas en la frente –

Dan : oye! Tu quien eres para golpearme! –con una vena en la frente –

? : mi nombre es Suzuka! Y a mi no me gritas idiota! – de la manga de su traje saca un abanico de mano y lo golpea en el rostro lanzándolo a un lado –

Dan : -todo mareado por el golpe –

Runo : ella es increíble jeje

Lisanna : y ellos me ayudaran a detener a mi hermano , tengo confianza en ellos y en que pronto salvaremos al resto de los peleadores jejeje

**Continuara**


	8. Chapter 8 : El secreto de la Luz

**Capitulo 8 : El secreto de la Luz**

Lisanna : bueno … por lo menos se llevan mejor eso creo jeje …-con una gota anime en la frente –

Xiao : Suzuka es ruda jeje

Runo : si pero al menos sabe como callar a dan jeje –burlándose un poco –

Suzuka : -sentada sobre la espalda de dan mientras se abanicaba un poco de aire con su abanico – ya aprendiste quien manda aquí mocoso jajaja

Dan : esta bien ya entendí , lo siento .. –con una gota anime en la frente –

Suzuka : así me gusta jeje – se levanta –

Dan : -piensa mientras se levanta – esta chica es peor que runo

Reiji : jejeje vamos chicos ya terminaron ?

Lisanna : -tocaba una raíz del gran árbol - … chicos esto es malo …

Reiji : princesa que ocurre ? –se le acercan –

Lisanna : un escuadrón de drakelianos atan en el bosque muy cercas de aquí – paresia preocupada –

Suzuka : ah si eh? muy bien es hora de patear traseros de dragón jeje

Reiji : yo te apoyo Su jeje

Suzuka : ..que no me digas asi! – con una vena en la frente –

Reiji : si si si jajaja –seva corriendo , Suzuka y Xiao ceban detrás de el –

Dan : vamos runo tenemos que ayudarles ! – apunto de irse –

Lisanna : espere por favor!

Dan : -se detiene de golpe tropezándose cayendo al suelo - …si princesa ? … -con una vena enfrente –

Lisanna : lo siento jeje – con una gota anime en la frente – antes de irse tengo que darles sus armas

Runo : nos van a dar armas?

Lisanna : claro no los íbamos a dejarles ir al campo de batalla desarmados jeje –junta un poco sus manos y ase aparecer un arco de color blanco con detalles dorados –

Runo : -lo toma – esta hermoso , muchas gracias princesa jeje

Dan : y para mi princesa? Jejeje - todo emocionado –

Runo : dan no exageres – con una gota anime en la frente –

Lisanna : jeje si dan tengo algo para ti –toma una funda de una espada que estaba junto a ella – aquí tienes jeje

Dan : -la toma y la saca de su funda – cielos esta genial jejeje – la movía un poco – bien runo vamos hay que ayudar a nuestros nuevos amigos jeje – seva corriendo –

Runo : princesa por favor espere aquí volvemos enseguida –seva detrás de dan –

Lisanna : -cierra un poco los ojos – Dan kuso .. y Runo Misaki …los lasos del destinos están comenzando a unirlos con este mundo … y … espero que dan kuso sepa usar el poder de la espada que le di …kurosame…la espada gemela de murasame … la espada original de Aurion … el me pidió que se la diera… pero la verdad no entiendo a Aurion que quiere ganar con esto ? y por que ambos tienen ese parecido?

Dan : -llegando con los demás en lo mas profundo del bosque – nos perdimos de algo – pregunta con entusiasmos el castaño –

Reiji : no de echo llegan a tiempo para la diversión jeje

Runo : de cuantos tratamos? –llegando detrás de dan –

Suzuka : pues así mínimo de unos 600 o talvez 700 jeje

Dan : ahhh claro…espera que! – la mira alterado –

Runo : son demasiados!

Xiao : si no pueden quédense atrás nosotros nos ocuparemos jeje – poniéndose guantes negros en sus manos –

Reiji : listo señoritas ? –de las fundas de la cintura saca dos pistolas algo antiguas –

Suzuka : -toma sus abanicos cerrados – nací lista jeje

Reiji : vamos damitas jajaja! –salen de su escondite muy rápido y las demás los siguen –

Dan : están locos –con una gota anime en la frente –

-se miraban cientos de dragones muy grandes y debajo cientos de soldados –

Soldado : hay están los rebeldes! Ataquen! –todos comienzan a atacarlos –

Reiji : ja! Vengan por nosotros escoria drakeliana! –comienza a disparar con sus pistolas y sus balas parecían pequeños resplandores de colores que derribaba a varios soldados a la vez – no se metan conmigo y mis balas mágicas jeje

Xiao : jeje – golpea a uno de los soldados y de un solo puñetazo lo manda a volar estrellándolo con varios de ellos – vamos chicos es todo ? jeje –tronaba los huesos de sus manos –

Suzuka : -golpea a un soldado con su abanico cerrado mandándolo a volar y cuando el soldado cae al suelo se forma una gran explosión – me aburren jeje

Soldados : miserables! Vamos que inicie el ataque de los dragones! –se miraba como todos los dragones estaban apunto de lanzarla grandes llamaradas de fuego – haber escapen de esto mocosos jajaja!

Dan : demonios! Tenemos que ayudarlos! –salta de donde estaban y saca su espada –

Runo : espera dan!es muy peligroso! –lo sigue –

Reiji : hey tranquilos niños jeje – deteniendo a ambos – todo esta bajo control jeje

Dan : que no miras! Si esos dragones lanzan fuego nos mataran!

Suzuka : cállate de una buena vez! Que me desconcentras!

Dan : pero..!

Suzuka : aaaahhh! Cállate o te cerrare la boca a golpes! –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : es que no ent..-runo le había tapado la boca –

Runo : mejor cállate dan – con una gota anime en la frente –

Suzuka : - uno de sus abanicos se cubre por una aura celeste – oigan drakelianos espero que sus dragones no se rompan con esto jeje –agita su abanico con fuerza y todos los dragones que volaban por el cielo caen al suelo de golpe –

Dan : q..que fue lo que paso? –con una gota anime en la frente –

Reiji : esa es la habilidad de Suzuka , el control de la gravedad jejeje

Xiao : ella es muy ruda por eso es mejor no hacerla enojar

Runo : eso se nota jeje –se rasca un poco la cabeza –

Dan : aun que venciéramos a los grandes aun quedan una gran cantidad paréese que si tendremos que ayudar runo – su espada se cubre en llamas -

Runo : si lose –tomaba su arco y crea una flecha de luz –

Reiji : entonces vamos chicos hay que divertirnos con estos payasos jejeje

Suzuka : mas vale que no lo arruinen eh? y lo digo por ti castaño idiota jeje

Dan : ja ja que graciosa – con una vena en la frente –

Suzuka : yo siempre jeje

Runo : no es tiempo para pelear entre nosotros por favor chicos –con una gota anime en la frente mientras apuntaba la flecha hacia los soldados que los rodeaban –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -parado frente a una ventana en la habitación del trono y se quitaba el parche de su ojo , miraba su reflejo y su ojo que cubría el parche era de un color azul agua , suspiraba un poco y comienza a cantar una canción con tristeza -<p>

**Quiero batir mis alas blancas hacia un rayo de luz**  
><strong>que ilumina en la distancia todo el cielo azul<strong>  
><strong>pero una lluvia amarga la empapa de frialdad<strong>  
><strong>vuelvo a la soledad<strong>

**Siento un recuerdo resonar**  
><strong>dentro en mi interior<strong>  
><strong>como un arroyo al susurrar un lejano rumor<strong>

**Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan porque llegare**  
><strong>al destino donde una día yo mi corazón curare<strong>  
><strong>y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá<strong>  
><strong>como una pluma busco la eternidad<strong>

**Siento un recuerdo resonar**  
><strong>dentro en mi interior<strong>  
><strong>como un arroyo al susurrar un lejano rumor<strong>

**Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan porque llegare**  
><strong>al destino donde una día yo mi corazón curare<strong>  
><strong>y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá<strong>  
><strong>como una pluma el viento me acunara<strong>

**Un espejismo secular**  
><strong>es mi sueño<strong>  
><strong>pero soy su dueño<strong>  
><strong>y se que existirá en algún lugar<strong>

? : vaya lamento interrumpirlo su alteza –entrando en el salón del trono un hombre de 40 años de cabello gris y de ojos negros y usaba una bata de laboratorio –

Eliot : -se coloca el parque de nuevo - … que no te enseñaron a tocar alguna vez? –se sienta en su trono – y bien Kivar ? quiero buenas noticias sobre la forma de entrar al Overdrive nivel 3

Kivar : bueno mi señor para serle sincero no

Eliot : como de que no? Se supone que ya tenias la investigación completada! Que paso! –paresia alterado y molesto a la vez –

Kivar : si peque mi señor eso es solo el prototipo … para serle franco ase 17 años yo tenia todo listo , incluso tenia "la luz" lista para esto

Eliot : y que demonios paso?

Kivar : -se cruza de brazos – en ese tiempo su señor padre no creía que la luz fuera necesaria y que solo causaría destrucción y muertes innecesarias por eso un día mando a destruir la luz

Eliot : mi padre no hacia mas que estupideces … y que paso con la luz?

Kivar : por suerte logre ocultar la luz en el cuerpo de una pequeña humana de un año de nacida

Eliot : haber haber tiempo fuera , tu tenias una humana aquí?

Kivar : así es , en ese entonces me interesaba mucho la forma de actuar humana y estudie la de una bebe humana , obviamente para no llamar sospechas pusimos a una bebe con las mismas características , al punto , el caso es que cuando su padre mando destruir la luz no tuve mas opción mas que desfragmentar la luz en moléculas que oculte en el código genético de esa bebe y después viaje al mundo humano e intercambie a los bebes

Eliot : …la luz … la energía que puede hacernos entrar en el nivel 3 Overdrive…esta oculta en el cuerpo de una humana! –se levanta de su trono todo alterado – quien es esa humana! Dímelo antes que pierda la paciencia!

Kivar : yo la nombre el experimento R1M51D oh como se le llama ahora en el mundo humano Runo Misaki es la portadora de la luz

Eliot : la peleadora de la luz …claro eso explica muchas cosas … maldita sea la luz esta en manos de mi hermana , demonios debemos recuperarla antes que Lisanna se de cuenta que ella pose la energía mas grande que se allá visto en todo drakelia , Kivar largate de mi vista antes que te mate por tu estupidez

Kivar : como ordene su majestad iré a mi laboratorio por si me necesita –ase una leve reverencia y sale del salón del trono –

Eliot : Runo Misaki… la portadora de la luz … -se acerca a la ventana – mas vale que la encontremos pronto si esto se trataza mas podría ser un problema para mi , y aun debo buscar los cristales de atributo , estos peleadores resultaron ser un fastidio –sonríe un poco – bueno si no fuera así este juego no seria emocionante jejee

**Continuara**


	9. Chapter 9 En busca de los cristales

**Capitulo 9 : En Busca de los Cristales**

Dan : por fin acabamos con todos esos sujetos – sentado en el suelo guardando su espada –

Suzuka : que fácil te cansas idiota –se cruza de brazos - y eso que solo eran un pequeño grupo jeje

Runo : que? Un pequeño grupo! – con una gota anime en la frente – pero si eran demasiados!

Xiao : puede ser pero eran soldados de bajo rango jeje –con las manos detrás de la cabeza –

Reiji : aun así estuvieron cercas de encontrar nuestro escondite , no podemos dejar que encuentren el escondite y mejor que encuentren a la princesa si pasara eso se llevaran a la princesa con el bastardo de Eliot –guardando sus armas en sus fundas –

Dan : oigan chicos no es por nada pero tomando defensiva no ganaremos nada es mejor tomar la ofensiva y atacar de una vez! – se levanta –

Suzuka : ahhh claro iremos al palacio y tocaremos la puerta principal y diremos –clara un poco su garganta - "hola su majestad hemos venido derrotarlo y despojarlo del trono podría hacerlo fácil ? " – en todo sarcástico –

Dan : ammmm no yo creo que no servirá eso no tienes otra idea ?

Suzuka : -con una mano en la frente – por dios este es peor que un idiota

Reiji : vamos ten paciencia Suzuka es nuevo el chico jeje

Runo : pero es verdad es un idiota

Dan : dios que ánimos me das runo eh? – con una vena en la frente –

Suzuka : ves chico tu novia confirma lo que digo jeje

Dan : con ese carácter no creo ser el unico idiota aquí ..

Suzuka : …que dijiste! – lo mira muy molesta –

Dan : que no me oiste o que?

Suzuka : tu eres el mayor idiota aquí!

Dan : lo eres tu!

Suzuka : tu!

Dan : tuu!

Reiji : cielos chicos menos mal que no hay olimpiadas de idiotas si no ustedes dos empatarían por la medalla de oro jeje –riendo divertido viendo la pelea de ambos –

Suzuka : cierto y sabes Reiji si hicieran olimpiadas para idiotas no te dejarían participar

Reiji : pues claro jeje

Dan : si no te aceptaría por que no aceptan profesionales jeje

Reiji : pues claro jeje – segundos después – hey!

Dan Suzuka : jajajajajaja

Runo : menos mal se llevan bien jeje – con una gota anime en la frente –

Xiao : si ambos son parecidos así jeje –

Reiji : mas de lo que me gustaría – con una vena en la frente –

Suzuka : mejor vamos con la princesa talvez ya llego la hora –en tono serio –

Runo : de que hablas? – la mira con curiosidad –

Xiao : pues ella habla de recolectar las legendarias gemas conocidos como los cristales de atributo

Dan : eh? cristales de atributo?

Reiji : si son los cristales que busca Eliot y compañía , y quien consiga los 6 cristales se volverá el mas poderoso de todos – cierra los ojos –

Dan : así que se trataba de eso eh? y ese idiota ya es muy fuerte

Reiji : ese poder que tiene Eliot solo es por el poder de la espada eterna sin ella no es tan fuerte

Dan : lo dices enserio?

Suzuka : claro , pero con ese poder es le vasta para destruir un mundo entero … si no es que mas … por eso el pudo tomar los mundos de , vestal , Gundalia y Neathia …

Dan : que dices! –paresia alterado -

Runo : es una broma? -

Reiji : mejor vayamos con la princesa ella les contara con detalle todo lo que ah pasado – se da la vuelta y se comienzan a ir –

* * *

><p>Lisanna : -con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba una raíz del gran árbol –<p>

Dan : princesa! – entraba corriendo – quiero saber que paso con vestal , Gundalia y Neathia!

Lisanna : … fueron sometidos ante el poder de mi hermano … y los que se resistieron fueron atrapados y mi hermano los encerró para experimentar con ellos … -cierra los ojos y paresia entristecida – so hubiera … sido mas fuerte … talvez abría podido detenerlo … - apretaba sus manos –

Runo : princesa… no se culpe usted no tiene la culpa fue culpa de su hermano … - se sienta junto con ella y le pone una mano en su hombro –

Dan : esto me ase hervir la sangre! –apreta sus puños con fuerza – juro que lo detendré cueste lo que cueste !

Reiji : jeje ese es el espíritu niño

Suzuka : princesa es hora de tomar la ofensiva eh ir a buscar los cristales de atributo

Lisanna : … lo se y tienen razón es hora de tomar acción … y detener a mi hermano mayor … - se levanta –

Dan : paréese que ya le entro el animo princesa , y a donde hay que ir jeje

Lisanna : tenemos que ir a Thela´alla la tierra del fuego hay se encuentra el cristal del atributo de fuego

Dan : eso! entonces hay que ir al primer objetivo! Thela´alla aquí vamos! – levanta su puño -

Todos : si! – levantando sus manos –

* * *

><p>Eliot : Thela´alla eh?<p>

Kivar : así es su majestad hemos detectado el primer cristal hay –arrodillado frente a el –

Eliot : bien retirarte Kivar … y te veré en el laboratorio en 15 minutos para revisar eso…

Kivar : si su majestad – sale de hay –

Eliot : ya lo escuchaste Aurion – mira de reojo hacia atrás –

Aurion : claro que si – saliendo de las sombras – y cual es la labor esta vez?

Eliot : debes ir en busca de ese cristal y encargarte de mi hermana y de dan kuso jeje

Aurion : hm no tienes que decírmelo dos beses me enfrentare a dan kuso con placer …

Eliot : creo que es hora de regresarte esto jeje – le lanza una funda de una katana –

Aurion : -la toma – murasame… - la saca de su funda y la hoja de la katana era roja y tenia pequeñas púas como una especie de cierra –

Eliot : je ve por Yue y vayan a Thela´alla y no regresen sin mi cristal jeje

Aurion : así será su majestad …- sale de hay –

* * *

><p>Yue : -en el laboratorio de Kivar frente a las cápsulas de shun , julie , marucho y billy – haber si le gusta mi sorpresa príncipe jeje – presiona un botón y sale de hay –<p>

Aurion : Yue? Que hacia en el laboratorio de Kivar?

Yue : hm? Ah Aurion , no nada solo fui a revisar a los prisioneros

Aurion : bien eso creo , el fin vamonos tenemos que ir a la tierra del fuego en busca del cristal de atributo – se comienza a ir –

Yue : Thele´alla eh? je será interesante jeje –lo sigue –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -bajando a lo mas profundo del palacio y entraba a lo que paresia un laboratorio secreto –<p>

Kivar : oh su majestad menos mal

Eliot : y como va el plan B Kivar

Kivar : según mi investigación para detener a la luz tenemos que usar a su contrario … a la oscuridad

Eliot : te refieres a esa chica Alice eh? según se esa niña pose el poder de la oscuridad y si la usamos podríamos derrotar a luz y luego usarla para terminar el proyecto de Overdrive nivel 3

Kivar : en efecto su majestad

Eliot : y si tener un AS bajo a la manga es inteligente tener dos AS es mejor jeje – se miraba varias cápsulas alrededor –

Kivar : así es mi señor , dentro de mas tardar dos días los prototipos estarán listos jeje

Eliot : -pone una mano en una cápsula – jeje …hermanos pronto estarán listos cuando Kivar los termine destruiremos a estos incompetentes y ni me hermana … ni dan kuso serán capaces de destruirnos jajajajajajaja!

**Continuara**


	10. Chapter 10 La Tierra del Fuego

** Capitulo 10 : Encuentro en la tierra del fuego**

Dan : -caminaban por las montañas – uff que estamos apunto de llegar ?

Runo : dan deja de quejarte llevas todo el día así .. –con una gota anime en la frente –

Suzuka : que calor ase aquí –sentadote en una roca grande –

Xiao – mirando alrededor - ya estamos apunto de llegar jeje

Reiji : si eso creo

Lisanna : hay que seguir el camino la tierra de fuego

Dan : y como sabremos si llegamos? –mirando a la princesa –

Lisanna : será muy fácil cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta

Runo : por que? – la mira extrañada –

Reiji : por eso miren jeje – camina hasta la sima de la montaña –

Dan : por que lo dis..- llega a la sima y queda asombrado –

Runo : que pasa dan que vis.. –mira al frente –

-bajo las montañas avía un pueblo bastante grande y alrededor avía grandes volcanes en erupción pero la lava pasaba alrededor del pueblo –

Dan : increíble jeje

Runo : es muy lindo a pesar de ser tan peligroso jeje

Reiji : vamos chicos será muy divertido jejeje – sale corriendo –

Dan : no nos dejes atrás! – lo sigue –

Runo : ahhh! No me ganaran! –sale corriendo detrás de ellos –

Suzuka : eso runo! No dejes que esos idiotas se crean mejor que nosotras! –sigue a runo corriendo -

Xiao : que lindos son no cree princesa? Jeje

Lisanna : si eso creo , lo bueno es que se llevan tan bien jeje .. –sonríe tiernamente –

Xiao : princesa vamos no nos quedemos atrás jeje – seva corriendo –

Lisanna : si vamos , no vayan a hacer algunas tontería sin nosotras jeje – seva corriendo –

* * *

><p>Aurion : -el y Yue caminaban por la zona mas peligrosa e infestada por demonios y bestias – oye Yue nos falta mucho esto es un fastidio – solo golpeando a las bestias con la funda de su espada dejándolos inconscientes –<p>

Yue : si ya casi eso creo – en su mano derecha tenia una espada muy gruesa y larga y tenia dos hojas de filo una por arriba y una por abajo –

Aurion : que ánimos das sabes? – de unos arbustos sale un lobo demonio y solo lo golpea con la funda de su espada lanzándolo aun lado y sigue caminando –

Yue : que no piensas sacarla tu nueva katana de su funda para atracar?

Aurion : solo desvainare mi espada contra un oponente digno .. –caminando solo sujetando su espada –

Yue : si tu lo dices – sigue caminando pero varios lobos demonio saltan detrás de el – lo siento lobitos jeje –agita su espada doble con fuerza cortando a todos los lobos a la mitad –

Aurion : no desperdicies fuerzas aun no por que hay viene el mas grande

Yue : de que habas? – mira al frente y en ese momento una gran bola de fuego se dirige a ellos y ambos saltan a los lados esquivándola - eso estuvo cercas

Aurion : dilo por ti –solo mantenía la mirada al frente y se mira a un gran dragón color rojo con grandes cuernos y púas en la espalda –

Yue : ja eso será fácil – agita su espada – vamos

Aurion : hazlo tu a mi no me tomaría ni un movimiento terminar esto

Yue : eres muy confiado Aurion –ataca al dragón pero este se mueve rápidamente esquivando el ataque golpeándolo con una de sus garras estrellándolo en el suelo - .. ok eso no lo esperaba – se levanta – haber a que te sabe esto! –gira la espada muy rápido como si fuera una cierra y la lanza con fuerza pero al tocar la piel del dragón la espada rebota hacia otro lado clavándose en el suelo – diablos!

Aurion : es un dragón de fuego sus escamas son mas duras que el diamante –solo cruzado de brazos –

Yue : entonces ayúdame –con una vena en la frente –

Aurion : claro yo me ocupo .. como siempre .. – se mira que el dragón levanta una de sus patas y se mira como lo aplastaba –

Yue : mas vale que se allá movido ese idiota no sobrevivirá si eso le callo enzima …

Aurion : -estaba detrás del dragón metiendo su espada en la funda y cuando la mete por completo el dragón se llena de cortes por todos lados cayéndose a pedazos – listo …

Yue : asombroso … esa espada es increíble

Aurion : … - cierra los ojos – vamonos … ciento la presencia de la princesa cercas… -sigue caminando –

Yue : -lo sigue y llegan a la sima de la montaña mirando el pueblo- Thela´alla la tierra del fuego y lugar donde se encuentra el cristal de atributo de fuego

Aurion : y el lugar donde se encuentra Dan kuso…-apreta la funda de su espada –

Yue : tantas ansias de ver otra vez a ese niño ? - lo mira sonriendo cínicamente –

Aurion : hm…déjame tranquilo … -comienza a caminar hacia el pueblo –

Yue : será interesante jeje - lo sigue -

* * *

><p>? : - un soldado de Eliot revisaba las cápsulas de los experimentos de Kivar en el laboratorio – haber experimento R2D445 estable – miraba otra cápsula – experimento Z2F474 estable – pasa a otra cápsula – experimento S5H4K Shun Kazami .. hey donde esta? La cápsula esta vacía debo llamar al profesor y decirle que escap..<p>

Shun : no lo creo – estaba detrás de el y lo golpea en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente - no se donde estoy pero no creo que importe mucho – mira a los lados y se acerca a la cápsula de marucho – marucho? Tengo que sacarlo de aquí – presiona un botón asiendo que la cápsula se abra – Marucho estas bien?

Marucho : si estoy bien .. pero donde estamos? -decía el pequeño rubio mirando a los lados –

Shun : ni idea , yo tampoco se donde estamos uh? oye mira esa es julie –se acerca a una cápsula –

Marucho : y mira aquí esta Billy también – se acerca a otra cápsulas y ambos abren la cápsulas de julie y billy –

Julie : donde estamos? Y quien escogió esta decoración? –mirando a los lados –

Marucho : si esa es nuestra julie jeje – con una gotita anime en la frente –

Billy : -se levanta – alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

Shun : no lose pero posiblemente aquí encontremos a varios conocidos por que según mientras buscaba información aquí están algunos vestal , gundalianos y neathianos –cruzado de brazos –

Maruchos : tenemos que ayudarlos!

Julie : si vamos deben estar por aquí

Billy : si vamos! –se van corriendo entre las cápsulas pero en ese momento se abre una puerta –

Mihikari : -entra al laboratorio – vaya vaya miren esto los peleadores se salieron de sus jaulas pero que traviesos son jeje

Shun : demonios..es el otra vez ..

Mihikari : lamento que no podrán salir de aquí pero debo devolverlos a sus jaulas jeje –tomando su flauta –

Shun : cuidado chicos! El sonido de esa flauta es peligrosa!

Mihikari : muy tarde Shun jeje - comienza a tocar la melodía de su flauta –

* * *

><p>Alice : creo que ya me aleje lo suficiente … espero que Kyo este bien …<p>

? : Haku …tenemos que atraparla ahora … - escondidos en un árbol estaba el chico y en sus brazos estaba un bebe que era el que hablaba , el bebe tenia cabello color lila claro y ojos color rojo oscuro -

Haku : no, hay que esperar que abra el portal así podremos atraparla y a la vez ir por hermana mayor ..- el chico que cargaba al bebe era de unos diez años de cabello largo hasta la espalda color lila claro de ojos del mismo color de su cabello – solo hay que esperar… Akago …

Akago : esta bien hermano …

Alice : -cierra los ojos –

Haku : un momento …acaso ella no es la …

Akago : detenla ahora si dejamos que ella llegue con hermana mayor será un desastre

Haku : ya lose – apunto de salir de su escondite –

Alice : -tomaba el cristal que le dio Kyo – shun … donde estas? … espero que estés bien – cierra los ojos y comenzaba a cantar en voz baja –

** Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol**

** tras el mar te diré donde podemos ir y donde**

** el mundo degustar yo se un lugar.**

** Al verte al principio sentía los Ángeles sonreír**

** la lluvia del cielo era brillante,**

** Ya estas en mi mundo y eres un tesoro**

** para mi la sensaciones tan radiantes desde**

** el día que llegases a mi tan prodigioso fue**

** ,que ya jamás te olvidare.**

** Yo te quiero abrir la puerta al paraíso y mira**

** que hay tras el sol y tras el mar.**

** Te diré donde podemos ir y donde el mundo**

** degustar yo se un lugar**

Haku : - se tapa los ojos con fuerza – no puede ser…el canto de esa mujer nos esta destrozando!..

Akago : ella es la oscuridad!.. su canto es tan puro que es capas de eliminar la oscuridad que este cercas de ella , tenemos que irnos rápido!.. ya no aguanto la cabeza!..

Haku : le informaremos de esto ah hermano mayor!...- un resplandor negro los cubre desapareciendo –

Alice : juraría haber oído una voz … bueno ya oigo vosees –toma el cristal y este comienza a brillar abriendo un portal – chicos .. espérenme .. iré a ayudarlos .. –entra al portal y este se cierra por si solo –

* * *

><p>Dan : - ya avían entrando al pueblo – es mas grande de lo que esperaba jeje – mirando a los lados –<p>

Runo : es cierto todo cebe como si lo hubieran echo en la época antigua de nuestro mundo jeje

Reiji : parecen unos niños emocionados jeje

Xiao : eso paréese –con las manos detrás de la espalda –

Suzuka : déjalo , para ellos es nuevo todo esto jeje

Lisanna : -solo miraba a los lados – que es esto que siento …

Yue : vaya miren esto , encontramos a nuestra querida princesa y a sus perritos guardianes

Lisanna : -se gira de golpe – Yue y ..!

Dan : Aurion! –miraba al castaño mayor –

Runo : que quieren aquí!

Aurion : no es obvio? Vinimos en busca de lo mismo que ustedes –ablando tranquilamente –

Dan : claro vinieron en busca del cristal de atributo verdad!

Aurion : ese es solo parte del objetivo …

Suzuka : digan que mas buscan antes que comencemos a patearles el trasero!

Aurion : nuestro objetivo es el cristal de atributo y .."La luz"

Dan : no se de que demonios hablas! Que es esa luz de la que hablas! – tomaba su espada –

Aurion : aun no se dan cuenta … si la luz siempre ah estado a la vista de todos ustedes … y ella esta justo hay – levanta su mano señalando a runo –

Runo : eh? yo? –confundida –

Aurion : ella es la luz que buscamos …

Yue : y vendrá con nosotros jeje

Dan : primero pasaran sobre mi! –saca su espada cubierta en llamas –

Aurion : Yue encargarte del resto …Dan kuso es mío … -sacando su espada de su funda –

Yue : je por mi encantado mas diversión para mi jeje – ase aparecer su espada doble –

Reiji : cuidado chicos estos tipos son rudos – tomando sus armas –

Xiao : ni lo digas – acomodándose los guantes –

Suzuka : -saca sus abanicos – esto será difícil chicos así que tengan mucho cuidado

**Continuara**


	11. Chapter 11 Lucha a muerte parte 1

**Capitulo 11 : Lucha a muerte parte 1**

Dan : muy bien basta de charlas yo me ocupare de Aurion ustedes ocúpense del tipo de cabello azul –ablando en tono serio –

Suzuka : estas loco Kuso pelearemos en equipo así que no te hagas el héroe de la historia por favor

Yue : pobrecillos pero en esta pelea no van a interferir jeje – mueve su espada doble muy rápido y la lanza –

Reiji : cuidado! – todos saltan hacia atrás menos dan que avía saltado hacia adelante –

Yue : ahora te tengo jeje – apreta su mano formando un puño y el suelo se abre debajo de dan dejándolo caer –

Runo : Dan! –trata de alcanzarlo pero la tierra se cierra por si sola –

Aurion : podrás tu solo? –el cabello le cubría el rostro –

Yue : son solo mocosos será un juego de niños , diviértete con kuso jeje – abre un agujero debajo de Aurion – bien niños listos para jugar ? jeje

Reiji : -apuntándole con sus armas – lo tenían todo planeado verdad?

Yue : no se de que hablas chico

Reiji : claro que lo sabes , bien sabían que dan no iba a retroceder si no a moverse hacia adelante por hiciste un agujero con tus poderes de tierra solo dejando una capa de tierra que tapara a simple vista y cuando dan callo hay se desplomo para poder dejarlo pelear solo con Aurion me equivoco?

Suzuka : que? Eso hicieron! Ahhhh! Fue una sucia trampa! Pagaras caro por engañarme! – estaba furiosa y abre su abanico –

Yue : que inteligentes son niños lastima que ya no pueden hacer nada jeje –ase aparecer su espada en sus manos –

Xiao : eso lo veremos! Iré a ayudar a dan!

Runo : por favor dan … cuídate mucho iremos lo antes posible… si no te ases aun lado te vamos a quitar pateándote el trasero! –toma su arco y ase aparecer una flecha de luz –

* * *

><p>Dan : cuidado abajo! – cayendo por el agujero y golpeándose con las rocas que sobre salían – si iba a hacer un agujero en el suelo al menos háganlos bien! – con una vena en la frente y cae al suelo fuertemente – si… pienso demandar a alguien cuando salga de aquí! – con una vena en la frente –<p>

Aurion : eres un chico muy quejoso dan kuso –frente a el con los ojos cerrados –

Dan : por alguna razón no me sorprende verte aquí Aurion y mejor comienza a hablar que rayos quieres conmigo –tomando su espada –

Aurion : quieres saber la verdad? Derrótame y te la diré –tomando la funda de su espada –

Dan : pues vamos a empezar esto! – saca su espada cubierta en llamas –

Aurion : -saca su katana – vamos …

Dan : ven aquí! – lo ataca y ambas espadas chocan entre si –

Aurion : -retrocede un poco y agita su espada con fuerza lanzando a dan hacia atrás y se mueve muy rápido y lo toma de la ropa jalándolo hacia el golpeándolo en el estomago con su rodilla –

Dan : -retrocede un poco sujetándose un poco y levanta la mirada –

Aurion : -lo golpea en el rostro estrellándolo en la pared – da mas pelea dan kuso – agita su espada lanzando un corte de energía –

Dan : -se ase aun lado y el corte destroza el muro – hm? – mira hacia el otro lado del muro y se miraba un gran rió de lava –

Aurion : - lo ataca con su espada –

Dan : - lo bloquea con su espada y forcejeando entre los dos logra darse la vuelta asiendo que Aurion quedara de espadas al agujero de la pared – jeje – agita su espada con fuerza quitando la defensa de Aurion por unos segundos y lo enviste con fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia el rió de lava pero caen fuertemente sobre una gran roca –

Aurion : -se levanta – nada mal Dan Kuso , que mejor para tu tumba que un rio de lava ..

Dan : ya quisieras jeje .. –se levanta –

Aurion : vamos! –lo ataca pero dan logra esquivarlo –

Dan : - solo esquivaba los ataques de Aurion – ahora! – mueve su espada formando un corte de aire –

Aurion : -se ase aun lado y el ataque de dan destroza parte de la ropa y toda la roca se mueve de golpe ya que la roca ahora se movía por el rió de lava – perfecto .. ahora nos movemos con la corriente …

Dan : no era lo que quería jeje – con una gota anime en la frente –

Aurion : -se acerca al borde de la roca y hunde en la lava el filo de su espada pero cuando la saca el filo estaba totalmente roja cubierta en llamas – ahora si … - comienza a atacarlo –

Dan : - logra esquivarlo pero un simple roson con su brazo le avía quemado un poco la piel - diablos…siquiera me toco y me quemo …

Aurion : eso es por que murasame alcanza temperaturas mayores a los mil grados un solo toque … y se acabo – lo sigue atacando una y otra vez –

Dan : -solo podía esquivar los ataques de Aurion – demonios no puedo hacer mas que defenderme!..

Aurion : adiós dan kuso – levanta su espada -

Dan : -apreta los ojos y salta hacia atrás y cae sobre una roca mas pequeña – uh?... estoy vivo? Vaya que suerte tengo jeje

Aurion : hm – salta de la roca en la que estaba a la que estaba dan –

Dan : ahora si te tengo! –se agacha muy rápido y se apoya con sus manos en el suelo y levanta ambas piernas de golpe , golpeando a Aurion en el estomago con fuerza y lo lanza hacia atrás asiendo que soltara su espada –

Aurion : e..eso fue pensar rápido .. – se levanta un poco –

Dan : se termino Aurion –toma la espada de Aurion –

Aurion : aun no dan kuso .. –se mueve muy rápido golpeando la pierna de dan tirandolo al suelo tomando su espada nuevamente –

Dan : -se levanta rápidamente – si que eres persistente ..

Aurion : es de familia …

* * *

><p>Yue : -desviando las flechas de runo con su espada – vamos niña para ser la luz eres muy débil jeje<p>

Runo : ah quien le dices débil! – sigue disparándole flechas sin parar –

Yue : -solo la esquivaba – por favor

Xiao : ella no esta sola recuerdas! – lo ataca –

Yue : -esquivaba los golpes de Xiao fácilmente – que lenta niña jeje – la toma del brazo y la lanza estrellándola con runo –

Xiao : lo siento .. – toda mareada por el golpe –

Runo : no te preocupes …pero duele – también toda mareada –

Reiji : -justo detrás de Yue apuntándole con su arma – no te muevas

Yue : yo creo que si jeje – se agacha muy rápido pateando fuertemente a Reiji asiéndolo cae de espaldas –

Reiji : -se levanta tomando su arma –

Yue : -ya tenia su espada frente a el – gane jeje

Lisanna : -un resplandor dorado golpea a Yue en la espalda – aun quedo yo

Yue : - apreta un poco los ojos por el dolor del impacto – ah si que ..usted también eh su majestad..? como gusta…- toma su espada y la hace girar como una cierra y la lanza hacia Lisanna a gran velocidad –

Lisanna : - ase aun lado esquivándolo –

Yue : -mueve lo que paresia un hilo muy delgado casi invisible y su espada regresa por si sola apunto de atacar a Lisanna por la espalda –

-justo cuando la espada estaba apunto de atacarla un kunai de un color verde corta el hilo haciendo que la espada se desviara hacia aun lado –

Yue : que demonios! – en ese momento un yoyo de color azul lo sujeta del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás – que es esto! –jala un poco su brazo pero una especie de aro de un metal café lo golpea y retrocede un poco –

? : lamentamos haberte echo esperar runo –se escucha la voz de un chico –

? : hubiéramos llegado antes pero nos entretuvimos un poco jeje – se escucha una voz un tanto mas infantil –

? : de echo fue por que no entrábamos el lugar jeje – se escucha la voz de una chica que runo conocía muy bien –

Runo : no puede ser..Shun , Marucho , Julie!

Shun : lamentamos la demora

Runo : pero como? Pensé que los tenían encerrados – se les acerca corriendo y los abrasa a los tres –

Marucho : es una larga historia que ya te contaremos después jeje

Runo : dan..tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!..

Julie : despreocuparte runo ya han ido a ayudarle jeje

Runo : pero quien?

Shun : ya lo descubrirás ahora tenemos que limpiar este desastre

Yue : jeje .. vaya así que los prisioneros escaparon eh? paréese que las ratas aquí se multiplican como cucarachas jeje

Shun : la verdad tampoco savia que lograríamos salir pero pudimos hacerlo con ayuda de unos amigos pudimos escapar …y todo comenzó cuando nos ataco Mihikari y nos ataco con su ataque de ondas de sonido pero en ese momento fue cuando llegaron a ayudarnos a escapar ...

**Flash Back**

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12 Lucha a Muerte Parte 2

**Capitulo 12 : Lucha a muerte parte 2**

**[Flash Back ]**

**Mihikari : - tocando una melodía de su flauta –**

**Shun : -tapándose los oídos con fuerza – no importa que hagamos este sonido nos esta matando!**

**Julie : hagamos algo rápido! Este sonido me esta matando!**

**Marucho : esto es malo! No se por cuanto tiempo soportaremos!**

**Billy : -toma lo primero que tomaba lo lanza hacia Mihikari –**

**Mihikari : - una barrera de viento lo cubre mientras seguía con su melodía –**

**-justo en ese momento un corte de viento color púrpura oscuro destruye la barrera y golpea la flauta asiendo que la soltara –**

**Mihikari : que demo! – voltea atrás-**

**Shun : no puede ser..**

**Julie : Ace!**

**Ace : hola chicos lamento la demora –con una guadaña oscura en sus manos –**

**Marucho : que haces aquí Ace?**

**Ace : eso lo hablaremos después , ahora toma esto! –lanza otro corte de aire agitando la guadaña –**

**Mihikari : -se cubre con sus manos y el corte lo golpea estrellándolo en varias cápsulas -**

**Shun : es nuestra oportunidad! Corran! –todos salen del laboratorio –**

**Billy : cuanto tiempo le tomara en alcanzarnos? – corriendo junto a los demás –**

**Shun : después de la sorpresa que le deje dudo que se levante pronto y que usen ese laboratorio por un buen tiempo – sonriendo mientras corría –**

**Ace : Mira no esta esperando en el ultimo piso con la nave que conseguimos saldremos de este lugar en una abrir y cerrar de ojos –bajan por las escaleras –**

* * *

><p><strong>Mihikari : -se quita las cápsulas de enzima – maldito vestal no lo vi venir … uh? –todo el laboratorio esta cubierto por hilos muy delgados y tenían enredados pequeñas bombas cubiertas de papel - y estos hilos? Espera un momento … es igual a la cuando pele con Kasami ..demonios! – todo el laboratorio vuela en pedazos -<strong>

**[Fin de Flash Back ]**

Shun : y eso fue lo que paso

Yue : así que los vestal eh? debí saberlo pero no importa al final ustedes no saldrán de aquí jeje –toma su espada –

Shun : - toma una katana y la hoja era color verde oscuro – sigue confiado pero no ganaras esta pelea

Marucho : -toma un yoyo de color azul – estando todos juntos no perderemos esta pelea

Julie : -en cada mano tenia un aro de metal – y mientras estemos unidos nadie podrá vencernos jeje

Runo : si ese es nuestro equipo jeje – toma su arco –

Reiji : jeje vaya unos niños nos enseñan de determinación .. –se levanta tomando sus armas –

Xiao : por algo son amigos de dan y runo jeje –acomodándose los guantes –

Suzuka : vamos a patearle el trasero a este idiota jeje – todos atacan a Yue al mismo tiempo –

* * *

><p>Aurion : da lo mejor que tengas dan kuso! –atacando a dan con su espada –<p>

Dan : -bloqueando los ataques de Aurion con su espada – ya es hora que te calles! Y dejes de menos preciarme! –agita su espada lanzando a Aurion hacia atrás –

Aurion : vaya..es bueno …

Dan : es hora de atacar! –comienza atacarlo muy rápido con su espada –

Aurion : -solo podía bloquearlo - ..jeje..

Dan : -le podía mas presión a su espada – que demonios es eso! –se miraba una luz al final del rió de lava –

Aurion : esa es la cascada .. –lanza a dan hacia atrás y clava su espada en la roca con fuerza –

Dan : -clava su espada en la roca con fuerza – va a hacer una caída dura!.. –la roca cae por la cascada – waaaaaaa!

Aurion : -caen fuertemente en la lava - .. fue un golpe duro …

Dan : y que lo digas jeje ..

Aurion : -lo ataca con su espada-

Dan : -logra moverse pero logra cortarle un pequeño mechón de cabello – demonios!.. un poco mas y me corta..

Aurion : nunca debes descuidarte.. si lo ases te vas morir … -apunto de atacarlo otra vez –

Ace : -lanza una onda de viento oscura –

Aurion : -salta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque – paréese que llegaron los estorbos..

Ace : venimos a ayudar a nuestro amigo –poniendo la guadaña en su espalda –

Aurion : largo de aquí estorbo.. –agita su espada lanzando una bola de fuego asia Ace –

Dan : quitate!

Mira : -se pone frente a Ace con lo que paresia un brazalete con un espejo un poco grande y cuando la bola de fuego toca el espejo la bola de fuego se refleja hacia Aurion –

Aurion : -salta hacia atrás- ..así que había otra..

Dan : mira! Que bueno verlos chicos jeje

Mira : es bueno verte Dan jeje

Aurion : no importa cuantos sean .. yo voy ah ..

Billy : tu nada! –estaba atrás de el lo golpea con lo que paresia un gran mazo color café oscuro –

Aurion : -salta hacia atrás cerrando un poco los ojos – eso dolió ..

Dan : tu también Billy? Cielos es bueno verlos jeje –paresia muy animado –

Mira : -lanza una cuerda – salgan de hay!

Billy : ya vamos! –toma la cuerda y comienza a subir – dan apresúrate!

Dan : si ya lose – toma la cuerda y comienza a subir –

Aurion : no escaparas.. –agita su espada lanzando un corte de aire cortando la mitad de la cuerda de donde estaba dan –

Dan : aaaahhhhhh!

Billy : dan! –trata de tomarlo de la mano pero no logra alcanzarlo –

Dan : -cierra los ojos con fuerza y cae dentro de la lava –

Aurion : -su cabello le cubría los ojos - …

Mira : Dan!..

Ace : no puede ser!..Dan!..

Billy : eres un maldito bastardo!..

Aurion : -solo agita su espada y lanza una corriente de viento que manda a volar a los tres estrellándolos en el suelo - uno menos…-de un solo salto sale del rió de lava-

Yue : -cae junto a el – ya te divertiste? Jeje

Aurion : llegas tarde..-su cabello aun le cubría los ojos –

Runo : no corras cobarde!-llegan los demás corriendo – eh? Ace? Mira? Billy?

Mira : Runo? Que bueno verte… lastima que no es el mejor momento …

Yue : y donde esta dan kuso?

Aurion : lo tire en el rió de lava …

Runo : …que hiciste que? …

Aurion : que no oíste?...lo tire al rió de lava…

Runo : no…no puede ser…verdad…-apretaba los ojos con fuerza y le comenzaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos –

Yue : no se preocupen ustedes se reunirán con el en el otro mundo jajaja!

* * *

><p>Dan : …uh?...-abre un poco los ojos – waaaa! Que paso? –se moviera bruscamente y paresia estar dentro de una barrera mágica – eh? y esta barrera? Quien la izo? … uh? que es esto .. –abre la palma de su mano y tenia una gema color rojo fuego en forma de estrella y estaba brillando – ohh este debe ser el cristal de atributo! Siiii! Lo conseguí! En tu cara Suzuka! Jajajaja –se pone serio – bien ahora tengo que salir de aquí pero como? –se cruza de brazos y el cristal comienza a brillar – ahora que? Waaaa! – la barrera donde estaba sale volando –<p>

* * *

><p>Ace : no puede ser… -todos estaban tirados en el suelo –<p>

Marucho : son muy …fuertes…

Yue : es hora de terminar con ustedes jaja! –apunto de atacarlos pero se miraba como dan sale de la lava – que demonios?

Aurion : -mira a dan sorprendido –

Runo : -lo mira - dan!

Dan : pensaron que me iban a derrotar tan pronto? Pues píenselo dos veces por que con mis amigos de mi lado no pienso perder! –tomaba su espada que se cubría totalmente en llamas – nunca dejare que lastimen a mis amigos! - cae de golpe en el suelo agitando su espada partiendo la espada doble de Yue en dos y dándole un fuerte corte con su espada –

Yue : n..no es posible … que un niño de un solo golpe … - cae de rodillas al suelo –

Billy : …que poder tiene –mirando al castaño asombrado –

Runo : -suspira aliviada al ver que dan estaba bien – que alivio …

Dan : Aurion no pienso tomar la vida de tu amigo así que tómalo y vallasen de aquí – el tono de su voz era muy serio –

Aurion : vaya eso ciertamente fue un movimiento efectivo … creo que dejaremos nuestro duelo para otra ocasión dan kuso –se acerca tomando a Yue del hombro – sigue creciendo y asiéndote fuerte Dan Kuso jeje .. –una flama negra lo cubre junto a Yue desapareciendo –

Dan : -suspira un poco – lo logre jeje …

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en el palacio de Drakelia<strong>

Eliot : son unos incompetentes todos ustedes! Como es posible que dejaran que los vestal se infiltraran? Como dejaron que destruyeran mi laboratorio! Y lo mas importante dejaron que los humanos tomaran el cristal de tributo! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! –se sienta en su trono con una vena en la frente –

Kivar : su majestad ya detecte el segundo cristal , se encuentra en el bosque de Acelias

Eliot : así que Acelias eh? muy bien Mihikari , Sophie les toca a ustedes dos y espero que no aya errores esta vez

Mihikari : así será su majestad…-inclinado frente a el con unos rasguños por la explosión del laboratorio –

Sophie : le prometo que no abra errores su majestad traeremos el cristal y a la luz se lo prometo – un torbellino de aire los cubre a ambos desapareciendo –

Eliot : demonios …mi hermana ya tiene un cristal … demonios!

Kivar : tranquilo su majestad alterarse no nos ayudara mejor pensemos que aremos si ellos dos fallan en este ataque

Eliot : si eso pasa nos dejaremos de tantos jueguitos y usaremos el proyecto en el cual hemos estado trabajando estos últimos días

Kivar : como usted lo diga su majestad jeje ..

* * *

><p>Dan : tenga princesa el cristal del atributo de fuego jeje –leda el cristal a Lisanna –<p>

Lisanna : - lo toma y sonríe muy feliz – con el cristal de fuego tenemos la ventaja sobre mi hermano , ahora con ustedes de nuestro lado se que no podemos perder jeje

Dan : disculpe princesa pero podría explicarme que paso? Caí en la lava pero no me paso nada

Runo : -abrasaba el brazo de dan – es verdad que fue lo que sucedió hay

Lisanna : si lo que dijo dan es verdad el cristal de fuego fue quien protegió a dan de la lava jeje

Dan : pues le debo la vida a ese cristal jeje

Shun : disculpe la interrupción princesa pero es necesario ir por el segundo cristal cuanto antes **(piensa : también tengo que buscar a alice… seguro fueron por ella pero si no estaba con nosotros …en donde esta … tengo que encontrarla…)**

Lisanna : es verdad shun … el segundo cristal se encuentra en el bosque de Acelias esta un poco retirado pero si nos vamos desde ahora llegaremos antes que se ponga el sol

Dan : entonces vamos! Próximo destino Acelia y el próximo cristal de atributo!

**Continuara**


	13. Chapter 13 Revelaciones

**Capitulo 13 : Revelaciones**

-En un reino muy lejano conocido como Telaya el reino de la luz de los dragones y había rumores que decían que el cristal de atributo de la luz estaba en la fortaleza de Telaya resguardada para que nadie la robara y alrededor de la fortaleza avía cientos de plantas con rosas rojas –

Guardia 1 : señor el perímetro esta asegurado –llegando varios guardias –

Guardia 2 : es obvio que nadie vendrá no con el escudo anti-bestias que instalamos nadie puede pasar y todos los que se acercan son hechos cenizas

Guardia 3 : -mirando por un telescopio . señor! Alguien se acerca!

Guardia 2 : que? –le quita el telescopio y mira a lo lejos se podía ver una silueta acercarse –

? : -se mira llegar un chico de 25 años de edad de cabello color blanco con un toque de gris largo hasta la espalda , piel blanca , ojos color ambas muy profundos y tenia tres marcas rojas en la mejilla derecha usaba una chaqueta color gris oscura abierta con una playera blanca debajo , un pantalón gris y en su mano derecha tenia una espada y el filo era negro con marcas extraña como símbolos antiguos -

Guardia 2 : solo es un chico alguien use avísele por los alta vosees que se aleje

Guardia 1 : si señor! –toma un radio y lo enciende – ciudadano esta cruzando los limites de la ciudad alejarse por favor

? : -sigue caminando sin hacer caso a las advertencias –

Guardia 3 : señor no ase caso a nuestras advertencias que hacemos?

Guardia 2 : déjenlo si no izo caso seguro quiere morir – sin darle mucha importancia –

? : -sigue caminando pero se detiene al ver aparecer una barrera de luz frente a el con extraños símbolos - … - sujeta su espada con fuerza y solo se escucha una gran explosión -

Guardia 2 : por favor alguien vaya a recoger el desastre

Guardia 3 : s..señor..e..el ..destruyo la barrera!

Guardia 2 : que has dicho? Todas las tropas detengan al intruso!

? : -todos los guardias lo rodean – así que … todas las ratas de Telaya asen las cosas difíciles eh?... por mi encantado de hacerlos pedazos – todos los guardias comienzan a atacarlo y los bloquea con solo su espada y agita su espada lanzando un simple corte de aire que corta a varios guardias –

Guardia : ahhh! Derroto a diez guardias de un solo corte de aire? Quien es este tipo!

? : -salta hacia atrás y atraviesa a uno de los guardias con su espada y lo tira aun lado - pobres ratas… -se le miraban grandes garras y en las palmas de sus manos eran cubiertas por vapor verde , lanza la espada al aire y comienza a cortar a los guardias con sus garras –

Guardia 1 : señor! Esta acabando con nuestros soldados y ya va a llegar aqu…-en ese momento le salía sangre de la boca –

? : -le avía atravesado la espalda con sus garras – quitense de mi camino … -lo tira aun lado – quiero el cristal de atributo

Guardia 3 : -toma su espada y lo ataca –

? : - su espada cae del aire y la toma agitándola y corta la espada del guardia y este cae al suelo – solo me falta uno… pero paréese que huyo –se acerca a la puerta y de un solo puñetazo derrumba la puerta –

Guardia 2 : -entra corriendo a la habitación mas profunda de la fortaleza y se acerca a un pequeño altar en el cual avía un cristal de color blanco en forma de estrella – no dejare que nadie tome el cristal de atributo

? : -destroza la entrada – seria mas fácil… si me entregaran ese cristal seria mucho mas fácil no cree? Ya se ah derramado la suficiente sangre

Guardia 2 : ya te reconocí… t..tu eres…Ryu … el príncipe mayor de drakelia …-retrocede un poco –

Ryu : esto se acabo … -solo se ve que da un fuerte agitación con su espada y a los minutos ya estaba saliendo de la fortaleza con el cristal de luz en sus manos – finalmente lo tengo … el cristal de atributo de luz … ahora veamos … cual será mi siguiente objetivo … -se va de hay mientras una brisa de aire ase volar cientos de pétalos de rosa que pasan detrás de el mientras se aleja hasta perderse de vista –

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en la zona montañosa de la tierra<strong>

Black Sun : jajajajaja! –golpea a Kyo con ambos brazos arrojándolo al suelo fuertemente – vamos Kyo eso fue todo? Vamos fue muy aburrido jajajajaja -flotando en el aire –

Kyo : -sale del cráter con en forma de un gigantesco tornado oscuro atacando a Black Sun –

Black Sun : jajajaja es enserio? Por favor una brisita de aire no me detendrá jajaja –agita sus alas con fuerza lanzando una corriente de aire que corta el tornado en dos pero kyo ya no estaba – que? Donde te metiste murciélago? –mira a los lados con una vena en la frente –

Kyo : me buscabas! Pues toma esto! Cortador de viento! –sus alas comienzan a brillar y pasa frente a Black Sun y una de sus alas le ase un corte que empieza en el pecho y termina en el estomago tirandolo al suelo – toma esto! –crea una bola de energía oscura muy grande y la lanza hacia Black Sun dándole directamente – eso fue todo … -vuelve a su forma humana – ahora debo ir a buscar a alice antes que algo malo le pase …

Black Sun : jejejeje …. Jajajajajajajaja! –dentro del cráter que había dejado la explosión sale de los escombros una gran aura oscura –

Kyo : -se voltea rápidamente –

Black Sun : -avía regresado a su forma humana y su mascara se avía roto a la mirad mostrando su ojo izquierdo – eres bueno sabes? atacarme por sorpresa y luego lastimar mi cuerpo , después atacarme con tanta energía oscura de esa densidad cielos! Fue maravilloso justo lo que esperaba del ultimo descendiente de la familia Alucard jajaja

Kyo : tu que vas a saber … mejor dime cual es tu verdadero objetivo … se que venias por alice pero no para llevarla con el príncipe

Black Sun : cierto , yo quería a alice para llevármela y usar la "oscuridad" para derrotar a la luz y usar su poder , seguro que usando el poder de la luz y la oscuridad combinada con el poder de los cristales de atributo mas los generales de Eliot podría quitarle el trono y así gobernar Drakelia y todos los demás planetas de este patético universo y incluso mas allá de las estrellas jajajaja

Kyo : ja .. buena suerte los generales son fieles a su majestad y jamás lo traicionarían y menos por irse con una serpiente rastrera como tu …

Black Sun : Fieles? Jajajajaja por favor! Todos odiamos a ese mocoso que tan fácil crees que será convencer a los otros para dejar a ese niño? Aun que sabes? es una gran lastima ya que tu hubieras sido un gran aliado , tanto tu como Aurion son totalmente fieles a ese príncipe por eso no tengo de mas opción mas que eliminarte jeje – su ojo izquierdo avía cambiado ahora su pupila era totalmente morada y todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura morada oscura – ahora veras el poder de la magia oscura mas poderosa de todas! La magia del Abysmo jajajajajajaja

Kyo : -se cubre con sus brazos por la gran cantidad de energía que tenia – q..que clase de demonio eres?

Black Sun : ya que vas a morir no importa si lo sabes o no yo poseo la misma magia que Eliot así es Kyo yo también poseo la energía del gran Némesis , ahora muere! –alza su mano lanzando un gran resplandor negro hacia Kyo –

Kyo : n..Némesis?..entonces tu eres…! – se cubre con sus brazos y el resplandor negro lo alcanza por completo y todos los alrededores se cubren por la misma luz negra y cuando la luz se disipa ya no quedaba rastro de Kyo –

Black Sun : jeje bueno otra presa atrapada por el abysmo , el fin a lo que sigue jeje –se da la vuelta y una flama negra lo cubre por completo y desaparece –

* * *

><p>Alice : - abría lentamente sus ojos y estaba acostada en una gran cama dentro de una gran habitación con decoraciones de un castillo de Transilvania- d..donde estoy.. –se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana al ver por la ventana miraba un gran jardín cubierto por rosas de todo tipo de colores – que hermoso jardín ... talvez aya alguien hay que pueda ayudarme –sale de la habitación bajando por unas grandes escaleras y después de tantas vueltas y de haberse perdido por unos minutos por lo grande que era el lugar logra salir al jardín – deberías de poner un mapa en estoy lugares.. – con una gotita anime en la frente –<p>

- en medio del jardín se miraba una mesa y dos sillas , en la mesa avía un juego de te , se miraba como alguien estaba tomando el te pero avía una sombrilla que lo cubría y alice no podía verlo bien –

Alice : -se acerca hasta que alguien se pone frente a ella –

? : -frente a ella estaba un chico de unos 20 años aproximadamente de cabello braco como la nieve con los cabellos todos parados hacia atrás y solo tenia un mechón en la frente y sus ojos eran de color azul opaco , usaba un traje de mayordomo y la mira sonriendo - señorita paréese que por fin despertó eso es genial se siente bien? Todo en orden? Jeje

Alice : s..si..muchas gracias..jeje.. –sonriendo tímidamente-

? : mi nombre es Alex mucho gusto jeje

Alice : yo soy Alice el gusto es mío jeje

Alex : paréese que busca a la joven ama pero ella ahora mismo esta en su hora del te y no le gusta que nadie la moleste jeje – se le acerca un poco y en voz baja le dice – no le recomiendo interrumpirla se pone horrible cuando la interrumpen su te jeje

Alice : enserio? – con una gotita en la frente –

Alex : se lo digo por experiencia propia jeje

? : -se escucha la voz de una chica - Alex puedo oír lo que dices sabes? ahora deja pasar a la chica que quiero hablar con ella

Alex : c..claro joven ama jeje .. – con una gotita en la frente –

Alice : jeje –se acerca a ella – disculpe las molestias pero me gustaría saber donde estoy y como fue que llegue aq..- mira detrás de la sombrilla – ahhh! P..pero si tu eres!..

? : cuanto tiempo sin verte Alice –tomando un poco de te tranquilamente –

* * *

><p>Lisanna : chicos antes de ir por el segundo cristal creo que debería decirles o mejor aun debería contarles la antigua leyenda de este mundo<p>

Dan : antigua leyenda? Eso que tiene que ver con esto? –pregunta el castaño con curiosidad –

Lisanna : pues verán lo que pasa es que la antigua leyenda tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasa actualmente , así que si fueran amables y se sentaran yo podría.. – voltea y todos estaban sentados alrededor de ella como los niños rodean a su maestra que les va a contar una historia – ok.. eso es un poco ..exagerado ..-con una gotita anime en la frente –

Runo : y que tipo de historia es princesa?

Lisanna : una muy antigua es la historia , es la historia sobre el demonio mas grande que aya aparecido en la historia de drakelia y también la razón por la que mi hermano se izo así de malvado .. la historia del demonio oscuro conocido por los ancestros como Némesis …

Dan : Némesis eh? **–piensa- la razón por la que Eliot es malvado … que tendrá que ver eso con el pasado?**

**Continuara**


	14. Chapter 14 La Leyenda de Nemesis

**Capitulo 14 : La Leyenda de Némesis**

Lisanna : la antigua leyenda de Némesis comienza desde ase aproximadamente 3000 años atrás

Dan : cielos tanto tiempo ? –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Runo : -lo golpea en la cabeza – cállate , continué princesa - mirando a dan con una vena en la frente –

Lisanna : gracias jeje –miraba a ambos con una gotita anime en la frente – como decía Némesis era un malvado demonio echo totalmente de oscuridad pura , se decía que el avía nacido de la oscuridad y el odio de los corazones habitantes de los mundos mas cercanos a este

Ace : en pocas palabras ese tal Némesis nació de la oscuridad de todos los humanos , vestal´s , neathianos y gunalianos y incluyendo también a los drakelianos

Mira : bueno eso tiene sentido pensando que ese ser este echo de oscuridad pura –cruzada de brazos –

Lisanna : el fin decía , después de que toda esa energía se reunió hasta que por fin se convirtió en el malvado Némesis pero cuando la los habitantes de los mundos creyeron que seria el fin de la vida

Julie : entonces aparecieron los chicos buenos que derrotaron a ese malvado verdad? Jeje

Billy : julie deberías dejar que cuente la historia la princesa – con una gota en la frente –

Lisanna : bueno en eso tiene razón julie , después de que se creyera que fue el fin , hasta que un grupo de valientes Guerreros lucharon sin descanso hasta que finalmente lograron vencer a Némesis sacrificando sus cuerpos físicos convirtiéndose en seis gemas conocidas como los cristales de atributos ,

Marucho : se refiere que los cristales que estamos reuniendo son en realidad algo así como las almas de los héroes que derrotaron a Némesis o me equivoco?

Lisanna : eres un pequeño muy listo jeje , es verdad pero al hacer eso lograron sellar el alma de Némesis en una espada conocida como la espada eterna

Dan : esa es la espada de Eliot eso quiere decir que … que quiere decir eso? –pregunta confundido el castaño –

Runo : -todos ellos caen al suelo tipo anime – Dan! Que tan idiota puedes ser!

Lisanna : jeje creo que mejor continuamos , el fin como después de eso ellos al temer que alguien liberara dicho poder de la espada y despertara a Némesis otra vez los legendarios usaron lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para crear un demonio que resguardaría la espada eterna el demonio maestro de la espada conocido como Origin

Shun : entonces… Eliot que de alguna forma venció al Origin tomando la espada eterna y así liberando el alma de Némesis que corrompió el alma de Eliot correcto? – solo cruzado de brazos con un tono de voz muy serio –

Lisanna : -cierra los ojos – si me temo que si shun mi hermano fue corrompido…-apreta sus manos – y no pudimos detenerlo …

Runo : por eso busca los cristales princesa? Para poder salvar a su hermano?

Lisanna : así es…

Dan : muy bien chicos basta de descanso es hora de ir hacia el segundo cristal cuanto antes! –levantándose del suelo –

Ace : si vayamos a por ese cristal para llevarles la delantera a esos buenos para nada de los drakelianos jeje

* * *

><p>Eliot : -sentado en su trono con los ojos cerrados –<p>

Magekyo : -entrando a la habitación del trono – su majestad –se arrodilla frente al trono – recibí un informe del reino de la luz

Eliot : que sea importante para que vengas a interrumpirme en mi tiempo de meditación

Magekyo : señor me informaron que la fortaleza donde se resguardaba el cristal de atributo de luz fue destruido y el cristal fue robado

Eliot : ah si? y quien fue quien lo izo?

Magekyo : fue … su hermano mayor su majestad… el amo Ryu …

Eliot : que? –se levanta de su trono – Ryu tiene un cristal de atributo? Y por que demonios no me lo informaron desde un inicio! –sale de la habitación del trono –

Magekyo : su majestad espere! – lo sigue –

Eliot : -caminando por los pasillos – pues como que ya era hora que volvieras no te paréese?

Black Sun : lo lamento príncipe es que las cosas se me complicaron un poquito jeje

Eliot : típico … da igual ven conmigo

Black Sun : a donde vamos su majestad? Jeje

Eliot : al bosque Acelias tenemos que ir con Mihikari y Sophie ahora que las cosas se complicaron no pienso dejar que los humanos tomen un cristal mas –seva caminando por el pasillo –

Black Sun : esto será d.i.v.e.r.t.i.d.o. jajajajajaja – lo sigue –

Magekyo : ciento que algo muy malo esta por suceder solo espero que su majestad sepa lo que hace –se da la vuelta y seva –

**[Mientras en el Laboratorio de Kivar ]**

Kivar : -frente a una computadora – no… , no , no!, no! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Nada! No tengo ni un maldito dato sobre la luz original todo por culpa del experimento A10F04 o conocido como Anna que se llevo a Misaki antes de poder obtener la luz

-una bola de fuego destruye la computadora en pedazos –

Kivar : que demo! –voltea hacia atrás –

Aurion : -a un par de metros frente a el –

Kivar : A..Aurion que quieres aquí! –da unos leves pasos atrás –

Aurion : dime Kivar que quisiste decir con eso del experimento A10F04? Dijiste Anna acaso –se le acercaba lentamente –

Kivar : ya estas alucinando yo nunca dije el nombre Anna!.. –da un paso mas atrás y queda pegado a la pared -

Aurion : ah no? –se para frente a el – mas te vale Kivar… porque donde me llegue a enterar que tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que le paso a Anna –su cabello le cubría sus ojos y su voz tomaba un tono frió y serio a la vez -…te are vivir el peor de los infiernos en carne propia y sabes de lo que soy capas …-saca su espada de su funda y solo la movía rápidamente - ya estas advertido … -se comienza a ir y guarda su espada en su funda –

Kivar : -en ese momento que seva todo el muro que estaba detrás de el se parte en pedazos – e..es un monstruo … será mejor mantenerme al margen del asunto de Anna por ahora … si Aurion se entera de lo que paso esa noche seré hombre muerto

**[Bosque de Acelias]**

Runo : -antes de adentrarse en el bosque todos habían echo equipos de dos para cubrir mas terreno y ella iba con julie por el bosque – sabes no creo que aya sido del tono bueno separarnos tengo un muy mal presentimiento –caminaba junto a la peliplateado con una gota anime en la frente –

Julie : vamos runo a que le tienes miedo? Si algo malo pasa tu caballero con brillante armadura vendrá a salvarte jeje

Runo : si tienes tiempo para decir tonterías busca el cristal por que dudo mucho que el cristal nos caiga del cielo –con una venta en la frente –

Julie : que carácter tienes –suspira resignada y solo volteaba a los lados –

Runo : oye julie puedes oír ese sonido?

Julie : yo no oigo nada runo –mira a la peliazul confundida- no estarás imaginándote cosas?

Runo : talvez…

-en ese momento un corte de viento sale de entre los árboles y golpea a Julie lanzándola hacia atrás –

Runo : Julie! –se le acerca y la mueve un poco – vamos julie despierta!

Mihikari : justo en el blanco jeje –caminaba lentamente hacia ella –

Runo : no te perdonare por lo que le has hecho a julie! – ase aparecer su arco con una flecha de luz –

Sophie : estas segura –estaba detrás de ella y atrapa a Runo con látigos hechos de agua –

Runo : -forcejeaba para poder liberarse y no podía hablar ya que también le avía cubierto la boca uno de los látigos -

Mihikari : la luz esta lista solo nos falta encontrar el cristal jeje –cierra a runo en una esfera echa de aire y se marcha de hay junto a Sophie y runo iba flotando junto a el –

**-unos minutos después –**

Dan : creo que ya nos perdimos –decía el castaño con una gota anime en la frente –

Marucho : por que lo dices? –pregunta el pequeño –

Dan : por hemos estado pasando el mismo árbol con ramas chuecas desde ase 10 minutos talvez eso sea una razón –mira a los lados – oye …esa no es…no puede ser! –sale corriendo –

Marucho : esperame dan! –lo sigue –

Dan : Julie!-la sujeta – vamos abre los ojos!

Julie : - abre un poco los ojos - …Dan?

Marucho : menos mal esta bien Julie pero que paso? Y donde esta runo?

Julie : nos atacaron por sorpresa.. ellos ...se llevaron a runo

Dan : no puede ser! Marucho cuida de julie yo voy por runo! –se levanta-

Marucho : pero dan puede ser peligroso!

Dan : no me interesa! Voy a salvar a runo y les pateare el trasero a quienes se la llevaron para que piensen dos beses antes de volver a atacar a runo! –sale corriendo hacia el bosque –

Marucho : crees que vaya a estar bien? – un poco preocupado –

Julie : no creo que les pase nada , el amor de esos dos es capas de lo que sea jeje auch ..

Marucho : hay julie incluso lastimada y sigues diciendo esas cosas? Será mejor curarte jeje – con una gotita en la frente –

Dan : -corriendo lo mas rápido que podía por el bosque – no importa donde la escondan la voy a encontrar no me importa si tengo que recorrer todo el bosque para eso!

* * *

><p>Mihikari : bien Sophie tu quédate y vigila a la luz yo iré a encontrar el cristal de viento no debe estar lejos de aquí<p>

Runo : -abre un poco los ojos y los volvía a cerrar y lentamente movía sus manos sacándolas de los látigos de agua –

Sophie : esta bien solo date prisa esto es aburrido

Mihikari : si ya lose –toca una melodía de su flauta y desaparece –

Runo : -ase aparéese su arco con una flecha de luz –

Sophie : -solo mirando al bosque – esos humanos causan muchos problemas ahora entiendo por que su majestad los quiere fuera del camino jeje

Runo : -lanza la flecha de luz –

Sophie : -la esquiva fácilmente y junta creando una burbuja de agua de la cual sale un chorro de agua de gran presión que golpea a runo estrellándola en el tronco de un árbol –

Runo : eso me dolió mucho…

Sophie : y ese fue el de saludo este es el ataque real jeje –vuelve a crear una burbuja de agua y lanza una gran cantidad de agua a presión hacia runo

Runo : -se cubre con sus manos esperando el impacto y cierra los ojos – Dan….

**Continuara**


	15. Chapter 15  La Perdida de la Luz

Capitulo 15 : La Perdida de la Luz

Eliot : -caminando entre el bosque - sabes lo que tendrás que hacer no es cierto?

Black Sun : si lo se muy bien su majestad la luz será nuestra jeje

-mientras-

Sophie : hasta nunca runo Misaki! –lanzando una gran cantidad de agua de sus manos a muy alta presión –

Runo : -se cubría con sus manos esperando el impacto –

Dan : no tan rápido! –se pone frente runo y bloquea con su espada el agua – no te dejare que la lastimes bruja! –mueve su espada desasiendo el agua –

Sophie : Dan kuso .. eres muy rápido debo admitirlo (piensa : ese idiota de Mihikari…pensé que se ocuparía de estos mocosos … )

Dan : no dejare.. que le pongas un dedo enzima a runo! –la ataca con su espada –

Sophie : -levanta sus manos formando una barrera de agua –

Dan : -agita su espada cortando la barrera a la mitad –

Sophie : n..no puede ser…

Dan : -la vuelve a atacar y su espada se cubre en llamas – tom -! – una corriente de aire muy fuerte lo golpea con fuerza lanzándolo aun lado – diablos!

Mihikari : muy valiente peleando con una mujer? Ahora pelea conmigo kuso jeje

Dan : con gusto lo are –agita su espada lanzando una llamarada de fuego –

Mihikari : -toca su flauta formando una barrera de aire que repele la llamarada –

Runo : -toma su armo y hacer aparecer una flecha apuntándole – quieto…quieto…-apunto de lanzar la flecha pero una cuerda de agua la sujeta del cuello y dispara la flecha hacia otra dirección – arrrgg!.. –sujeta la cuerda con sus manos –

Sophie : metiéndote en asuntos ajenos? No olvides que también estoy yo niña tonta jeje

Dan : -se lanza sobre Mihikari atacando con su espada –

Mihikari : -detiene la espada con su flauta – muy simple kuso –en la palma de su mano derecha hacer aparecer una bola de de aire comprimida y la pega al pecho de dan encerrándolo en una bola de aire muy grande que lo lanza hacia atrás fuertemente estrellándolo en un árbol – que te pareció el poder de mi técnica de aire comprimido jeje

Runo : dan!.. –tratando de sacarse –

Mihikari : una mas y adiós dan kuso jajaja! –forma la misma bola de aire en la palma de su mano y se lanza hacia el –

Marucho : Dan! –lanza su yoyo rápidamente atándolo a la pierna de Mihikari jalando con fuerza lanzándolo hacia atrás – Shun!

Shun : lo tengo! –lanza cientos de estrellas ninja hacia Mihikari –

Mihikari : -forma la barrera de aire y todas las estrellas ninja se clavan en la barrera – crees que eso sirve contra mi? Que lastima me das jajaja

Reiji : eso no pero que tal esto! –saca una de sus pistolas y dispara rápidamente una bala eléctrica que al chocar contra las estrellas ninja todas se electrifican por completo destruyendo la barrera en pedazos – te toca Billy!

Billy : ya era hora! Me aburría! –golpea a Mihikari con fuerza con su mazo – Ace el remate!

Ace : lo tengo! –ase girar su guadaña a gran velocidad y lanza un corte oscuro dándole directo – oh si jeje

Mihikari : d..demonios.. –cae al suelo –

Sophie : Mihikari que estas haciendo? Arriba!

Xiao : deberías preocuparte por ti! –estaba detrás de ella y la golpea en la espalda con fuerza asiendo que soltara a runo – esto te enseñara a no meterte con nuestros amigos! –la golpea otra vez con mas fuerza lanzándola hacia adelante –

Julie : y esto por el mal trato a mi amiga! –lanza sus aros golpeándola con fuerza tirandola en el suelo –

Sophie : miserables..esto no se ah terminado…-se levanta y lanza un chorro de agua con gran presión hacia ellas de la palma de sus manos –

Mira : -se para frente a julie y Xiao poniendo su espejo delante y en el momento que el agua golpea el espejo toda el agua se regresa hacia Sophie –

Sophie: que! –se cubre con sus brazos recibiendo el golpe del agua – ahora si… las voy a destruir!..

Suzuka : -abre su abanico – lo siento pero este ridículo juego se acaba ahora –cierra su abanico y la gravedad alrededor de Sophie se vuelve exageradamente pesada asiéndola caer en el suelo – juego terminado –se abanica un poco de aire –

Dan : chicos….que me alegro tanto de verlos a todos jejeje…

Runo : por un momento pensé que no la contaríamos jeje…

Xiao : que poca fe tienen los dos jeje

Dan : -se levanta – au…esto me dejara una marca o dos jeje

Black Sun : -sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano – aww no es tierno? La reunión de los amigos salvando al héroe y su amada , creo que voy a llorar jajaja

Dan : oh genial… otro

Suzuka : cuidado chicos este tipo es diferente a los otros …

Shun : de que hablas? Yo no le veo nada distinto a los otros

Black Sun : oww eso es muy cruel –ya se encontraba detrás de shun – no te paréese? Jeje

Shun : -abre sus ojos sorprendido y se daba la vuelta pero al momento que se giraba se forma una explosión justo donde estaba el y sale volando estrellándose en un árbol –

Black Sun : mmmm creo que me pase un poco jeje

Billy : aaahhh! Vas a pagar por eso! – lo ataca con su mazo –

Black Sun : oh por favor a eso le dices ataque? Jeje –solamente se ase aun lado esquivándolo y aparéese detrás de el dándole la espalda y pone ambas manos en la espalda de el – esto es un ataque jeje –su cuerpo emite una fuerte descarga eléctrica dándole directamente a Billy tirandolo al suelo – dos menos jeje

Xiao : haber si puedes conmigo! –lo comienza a atacar rápidamente –

Black Sun : bueno ciertamente eres buena en la pelea frente a frente pero…- le detiene el golpe y pone la palma de su mano frente al rostro de ella – no es suficiente jeje

Reiji : déjela en paz –detrás de el poniendo su pistola detrás de la cabeza de el – no tengo miedo de jalar el gatillo

Black Sun : pues asegurarte de no fallar por que seguro y yo no lo are jeje

Reiji : -apunto de jalar del gatillo –

Black Sun : -se agacha muy rápido golpeándolo con el codo en el estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás y lanza una onda de energía ah Xiao lanzándolo hacia adelante – jajaja estos tipos caen como moscas

Marucho : haber si es tan fácil escapar de esto! –lanza su yoyo –

Julie : toma esto también! –lanza sus aros muy rápido –

Black Sun : je –salta de lado y el yoyo le pasaba por arriba y los aros le pasaban por debajo – que buen tiro pero esto es mejor jeje –toma el hilo del yoyo con fuerza y reúne aura oscura en la palma de su mano y el yoyo se regresa hacia marucho a gran velocidad –

Marucho : pero que? –el yoyo lo golpea con fuerza tirandolo al suelo –

Black Sun : en cambio para ti damita tengo esto jeje –apreta la palma de su mano y debajo de julie aparéese un circulo mágico y salía un gran pilar de hielo oscuro y julie estaba dentro del hielo –

Suzuka : es muy fuerte…pero se me ocurre algo..

Black Sun : faltan 5 jeje –crea una gran cantidad de energía oscura y la lanza con fuerza –

Suzuka : Mira!

Mira : lo tengo! –pone su espejo enfrente y la energía oscura rebota en el espejo regresándosela a Black Sun –

Black Sun : por lo menos esfuércense un poco mas jajaja – la esquiva fácilmente –

Suzuka : ahora te atrape! –abre su abanico con fuerza atrapando a Black Sun con su fuerza de gravedad –

Black Sun : demonios caí en un truco tan simple.. que vergüenza jeje

Ace : riete con esto! – mueve su guadaña con fuerza cortando el cuerpo de Black Sun a la mitad – al fin esto termina..que? –el cuerpo de Black Sun se convierte en cientos de cuervos – que es esto?

Mira : Ace cuidado!

Black Sun : jajaja! – aparéese en medio de Ace y las chicas y mueve sus brazos a los lados bruscamente asiendo una gran explosión oscura lanzando a Suzuka , mira y Ace – y bien? Queda alguien? Jeje

Runo : dan…solo quedamos tu y yo …

Dan : tranquila runo… yo te protegeré lo prometo jeje –toma su espada y esta se envuelve en llamas – lista?

Runo : -toma su arco y flecha – si ..ahora! ambos se lanzan contra Black Sun –

Black Sun : eso mis marionetas bailen para mi jeje

Dan : haber si eres tan fuerte contra nosotros! – lo ataca con su espada –

Black Sun : -lo esquiva rápidamente – je

Runo : -le dispara una flecha de luz –

Black Sun : esto se pone divertido jeje – esquiva la flecha muy rápido –

Dan : ahora te atrape yo! –lo ataca directamente con su espada y solo se escucha el sonido de una espada atravesando el cuerpo de una persona - …

Black Sun : …

Runo : …Dan!

Black Sun : te confiaste demasiado dan kuso jeje –la espada de dan había quedado ah escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y había formado un sable echo de energía oscura que atravesaba el hombre derecho de dan –

Dan : si..me confié de mas… -suelta su espada- …pero tu te confiaste aun mas! –toma su espada con su otra mano dándole un corte directo en el pecho –

Black Sun : q..que demonios…-el corte se enciende en llamas y cae al suelo y las llamas desaparecen – n..no puede ser…lo que tu intentabas no era atacarme directamente…

Dan : por su puesto que no , savia que un ataque directo jamás te golpearía directamente pero si me acercaba lo suficiente savia que amenos tendría una oportunidad de golpe directo jeje –sujetando su herida –

Black Sun : lo cierto es que…eres un tipo increíble dan kuso pero dime valió la pena darme un golpe directo a costa de perder a la luz?.. jejeje… jajajajajaja!

Dan : de que demonios hablas? –voltea hacia atrás –

Eliot : -sujetando del cuello de runo y ella intentaba que lo soltara y tenia su espada en la mano derecha – que paso dan? Acaso pelear te hizo descuidarte? Mal mal mal jeje

Dan : déjala! –corre hacia Eliot tan rápido como puede –

Eliot : aquí y ahora! En presencia de los dioses doy a conocer la nueva era! –suelta a runo empujándola hacia enfrente – donde la luz se extinguirá y solo quedara la luz del amo y señor Némesis! –empuña su espada con fuerza y atraviesa su espada por la espalda de runo-

Dan : no! –salta intentando sujetar a runo pero una gran luz cubre por completo todo el bosque y poco a poco la luz se iba desvaneciendo hasta extinguirse por completo y estaba hincado en el suelo sujetando a runo –

Eliot : -un poco alejado y su espada estaba brillando – ahhhh… la luz …es tan hermosa tan como lo imagine desde ase muchos años y al fin es mía… MIA jajajajaja!

Dan : runo! Abre los ojos! Por favor abre los ojos! …

Runo : d..dan…-abre débilmente los ojos – l..lo siento…no pude hacer nada…

Dan : no seas tonta runo tu no tienes que disculparte por nada… pero ya no hables no gastes energías…

Runo : yo…fui muy feliz…junto a nuestros amigos…y aun mas a tu lado…promete que no me olvidaras…

Dan : de que diablos hablas? Por que dices como si ya no te fuera a ver mas tu vas a estar bien!..

Runo : -pone su mano en la mejilla de dan - a…adiós mi dulce y tonto dan…cuídate mucho… -cierra sus ojos lentamente y su mano que tenia en la mejilla de dan cae al suelo y ladea un poco la cabeza dejando salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos –

Dan : runo…runo! Despierta! …no puedes irte! No puedes dejarnos te necesitamos!...-comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – yo te necesito! Por favor!...-la abrasa con fuerza –

Eliot : bien kuso creo que es hora de acabar con tu miseria no lo crees? Pero por razones de higiene deberías desacerté de ese cadáver mal oliente jeje

Dan : tu…-deja a runo con cuidado en el suelo – tu le hiciste esto a runo… -se levanta apretando fuerte sus manos – yo…-una aura roja como la que cubría a su espada lo cubre a el – yo voy ah…-el aura se vuelve oscura – yo voy ah matarte! –apreta con fuerza su espada y se lanza hacia Eliot –

Continuara ….


End file.
